


I could be anyone but your friend

by devilscut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Collar/chain, Dom Derek, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Stiles, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Past Torture, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sub Stiles, past genital mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/pseuds/devilscut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the nogitsune's possession of Stiles has ended up in a very strange and almost unlikely relationship forming between Stiles and Derek Hale.  After saving Stiles and regaining his alpha-hood while doing it, Stiles has come to only feel safe when around the werewolf.  Sometimes when the memories and the panic attacks are too much they both need more than simple companionship or hugs.  Stiles sometimes needs to let go of his control and Derek sometimes needs to take it into his keeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



> Gifted to eeyore9990 - an amazing writer (seriously take a look) with a kind heart, great sense of humor and incredible originality. We're lucky to have you.
> 
> Well I am tripping out some different stuff lately that's for sure. I know this is tagged with light dom/sub and it is very much vanilla compared to real life and what's out there in other fics in the archive. I also kept it within the idea that Derek would not dominate with an iron fist when Stiles is still in recovery mode and new to it all - not forgetting that Derek is broken too.
> 
> The title comes from 'Green' by Alex Lloyd
> 
> If you want to be free  
> Please don’t fall for me  
> I could be anyone but your friend
> 
> If you open the door  
> I’ll give a whole lot more  
> I could be anyone but your friend
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

Stiles sucks in a sharp breath trying to settle his breathing into a more normal pattern rather than the frantic gasps that rip and burn his lungs that he’s currently making.  He was on the verge of a full-blown panic attack and had been barely holding it off till he was able to get to his refuge.. his sanctuary.. his peace.  Hunching over he places one hand on the cold metal of the heavy sliding door to Derek’s loft and he can feel his anxiety start to ease slightly.

 

Ever since the nogitsune had spewed him onto the floor of the McCall’s family home he’d needed.. no he’d craved the only peace that he could find in Beacon Hills.. the peace he only found at the hands of Derek Hale.   He still didn’t know how they’d fallen into this routine of Stiles falling apart and seeking and finding solace with the older werewolf, only knew that Derek had protected him.. fought for him in ways that sends warmth shooting through his chest at the memory. 

 

Tries to ignore that feeling, there can’t be any more to it than gratitude, he can’t open the door to believing it’s something else because if it’s not that.. it would hurt more than anything the nogitsune had ever done to him.  Tells himself he can only feel relieved that when he is out of control.. when he can feel his grip on reality sliding away from him that Derek is there to guide him back.. to ground him.. to control him when he no longer has the capability to do it for himself.

 

It had become such a routine that his friends and his Dad knew that after school between 3.30 and 6pm, barring lacrosse practice, Stiles would be at Derek’s loft.  That he’d been so close to the edge.. so close to losing it completely had ensured that this time was sacrosanct, not to be interrupted by anyone.  To do his homework was the reason that was publicly spoken about.. to feel safe and secure was the one that wasn’t.

 

They’d all made mention of the difference they’d noticed in him since it started.  That he was calmer.. that he was more like the Stiles from before.. not that he ever believed he could be that same person ever again.  Too many things had happened.. too many terrible things he’d done, that the nogitsune had done.. he had to constantly remind himself of that fact.  The truth was that he remembered doing these things and because they were a part of **_his_** memories it felt like they had been his choices.. his decisions that he had made, horrific though many of them had been..

 

..Allison. 

 

They all seemed to realise that whenever he’d lose his way that it was Derek who was the one to find him and bring him back from whatever dark corridor in his mind he’d been trapped in.

 

Today it had been as simple as someone calling out his name.. no not **_his_** name.  There were remnants inside him from that possession which made him feel ill thinking about it and when a kid had called out “Hey Rhys.. wait up..” down the school hallway as he happened to be walking along, he’d automatically stopped and turned to see who had called him.  When the younger boy had brushed past him in his haste to reach his friend.. it was only then that Stiles had realised what he’d unconsciously done.  

 

Staggering back to lean against a locker, he’d seen the walls had started to close in on him, they were moving and shifting unnaturally.  His vision was edged with dark haunting shadows from an old basement, his ears ringing with the remembered harsh guttural cry of ‘let me in’ and he could feel the pulsing throb at his temples that spoke of an ungodly migraine about to start.  He’d stumbled down the hallway trying to run, barely able to stand upright before managing to make it to the school's parking lot, grateful that no one had seen him leave well before the end of the school day.. he just couldn’t explain his need to get away.  He needed to see Derek.. needed to feel safe.  Needed what only the wolf could give him.

 

Which is why he now finds himself outside of Derek’s loft, struggling to find the strength to enter.  Stiles pushes on the door with shaking hands feeling it slide all too easily on its track when he suddenly realises that he has help from the other side.  Derek is pulling it open effortlessly with his werewolf strength and Stiles practically falls across the threshold, his backpack slung over his shoulder toppling him off balance. 

 

He sighs in relief as his wolf catches him.  His wolf?  When did he decide to claim the werewolf?   He mentally shrugs and lets himself be held, pressing his face into Derek’s broad chest.. inhaling his scent of virile male, musky wolf and deep earthy forest through the cotton shirt and he can’t help the whine that escapes him as he noses up and along Derek’s collarbone.  The rumbling vibration that he can feel and hear from Derek’s chest soothes him as does the heavy broad hand that sweeps up his spine to settle on the nape of his neck, tucking his head under Derek’s chin where he can breathe the other man into his lungs.

 

This is what he loves.. that Derek doesn’t rush him, he lets him hold on for as long as he needs.. always, always without fail letting it be Stiles to choose when to pull away first.

 

The jittery feeling inside him eases, but doesn’t go away like it normally does when he feels Derek’s arms around him.  He needs more.. needs to know that for this brief time he can let his wolf take over.. make it safe for him.. let him not need control by giving it entirely into the other man’s keeping.  He steps out of Derek’s arms, dropping his backpack to the floor and moves to the table that stands next to the doorway.  An ordinary wooden table topped with a large sky blue ceramic bowl that holds a set of car keys.

 

Stiles opens the side drawer and pulls out a flat black box.   Flicking up the lid he sees a thick silver linked chain sitting inside.  It has a plain silver padlock, about the size of a matchbox, that acts as a clasp and Stiles fastens it on quickly.  He’s done it enough times now not to need a mirror or for Derek to put it on him, like he did the very first time.  It’s not too tight, but not too loose either.  The links rest heavily on his collarbone making him feel fragile, the lock sitting just below the hollow of his throat.  The harsh rasping breath that he hears from Derek as he lets it rest against his skin makes him flush with heat from head to toe. 

 

The box is always left there and it’s entirely Stiles’ choice whether to open it and put on the chain whenever he visits the loft.  Derek doesn’t pressure him either way.

 

There’s a second silver chain within the box.  It’s long and finer than the one that sits around his neck, the links smaller.  Threaded on it is a key.  Simple in design, clean straight lines and polished so it shines, its size shows that it is a perfect fit for the lock.  Turning towards Derek he lifts his hands and the chain is long enough that it simply slides over the other man’s lowered head, his fingers run along the length of the chain until Stiles is holding the key and he wonders how such a simple object can mean so much. 

 

He lets it go, watches it swing back and bounce against Derek’s hard chest, when it settles it hangs low sitting near the bottom of his sternum.  They look at each other for the longest time and Stiles can see the wolf’s green eyes disappear as his pupils get bigger until there is little more than a thin green ring encircling the black.  In all the time they have been doing this Derek never loses control, never lets his wolf out to play.. his eyes never go Alpha red.

 

Derek surges forward and wraps his arms around Stiles and he can feel himself let go knowing that the other man will hold him up.  One large hand curves around the back of his head, holding him in place and supporting his skull at the same time.  His lips press against Stiles’ and he can’t help the little whimper that escapes him, it’s not until he’s kissing Derek again that he actually remembers just how good it is.  Scratch that, every time it’s better than the last.  With sweeping strokes of his tongue Derek has him opening his mouth to him, he’s helplessly caught up in the overwhelming sensation of wet heat that makes him rock hard in his pants.

 

Derek slowly pulls back and Stiles can’t help but lick his lips trying to recapture the taste and feel of him.

 

“Thank you Stiles.”  Derek says it every time he puts the chain on and each time there is a sincerity in his voice that gets Stiles right in the feels.  The genuine gratitude that Stiles has chosen him is apparent in every look and every touch during their times together.  It’s as though Derek is surprised that he’s choosing to do it again with him.  Not that **_this_** happens every time Stiles comes to the loft. 

 

There are days where he simply does his homework and they barely talk.  Others where he and Derek do nothing but.. talking about whatever comes into their heads and they debate and argue and challenge each other verbally until his throat feels hoarse.  There are times when Derek simply holds him close and they watch a movie together entwined on the couch and then there are times like these.. when they need more from each other and the silver chains come out.

 

“Safe word?”  Derek always checks, even though it has never changed.

 

“Vanilla.”  He’d chosen it because he liked the irony in relation to what the chains meant, what having a safe word meant.. that and because one time when they’d been curled up on the couch together Derek had been scenting behind his ear, running his nose and mouth over that same spot again and again.  When he’d asked what the appeal was about his scent Derek had immediately replied ‘you smell like citrus and vanilla’.  The way he’d then said ‘delicious’ still makes Stiles shiver to this day, it had been so very hungry and threatened to devour him whole.

 

“My safe word is waltz.”  Derek tells him that every time too, even though his has never changed either.  He’s never explained why that word in particular, but something tells him that it has meaning for Derek.  He’d never realised that doms could need one, but Derek has told him that while most people are aware of submissives going into subspace there are times when doms can go into domspace.. they can lose themselves in a scene too.  The highs and lows of dominance and submission.

 

Not that they’ve gotten to that point.. Stiles isn’t even sure that they ever will.  He knows that Derek’s being infinitely slow and patient with him, sometimes he hates it, wants to scream in frustration that he’s ready for more.. that he’s not broken and then there are the times when he just wants to curl around Derek’s body and hold on for all he’s worth and simply let the other man care for him.

 

When Derek’s asked him before about his likes and dislikes he’s been very accepting of the idea that Stiles isn’t into pain or torture, sexual or not.  He’d quickly reassured him that they weren’t his preferences either, seeing that both of them had been on the receiving end of the Argent’s methods of persuasion Stiles believes him.  What Derek’s asking of him is to trust him to push his boundaries.. to cede control into his hands entirely.. to submit to him.  He’s never been quite able to do that completely yet, but it feels close.  Very close.

 

They’re both in agreement that apart from semen and saliva they are definitely not into any other types of bodily fluids or products.. because eww.  There are just some things that Stiles doesn’t wish to share.

 

“Do you have any homework?”  Derek asks.  Stiles almost thinks about lying just to hurry along the good things he knows are coming.  But, the one thing Derek has always insisted on is complete honesty between them at all times and even though he’s trained himself in many techniques to suppress his physical reactions with meditation and yoga so the wolves he associates with can’t pick up on his emotions easily anymore, he just can’t do it.  Not to Derek.

 

“Yes D.  I’ve got some chemistry to finish off for tomorrow.”  He can feel heat flood into his cheeks.  Once the chains go on he can only refer to Derek as ‘D’.   

 

Neither of them wanted ‘Master’ or ‘Sir’ it didn’t feel right for them and seeing as they had relationships with other werewolves the chances of being overheard was very high and they didn’t want what they had together to become common knowledge.  Not because they were ashamed or anything like that.. just that what he and Derek had together was private, ‘D’ that could easily be passed off as a nickname between good friends.  When he’d said that to Derek as they were deciding he’d looked back at him with an expression that Stiles just couldn’t decipher before saying “I could be anyone but your friend”.  Stiles hadn’t known what to make of that it sounded like he was saying there was more, but he couldn’t be sure.. couldn’t risk pressing and finding out he was wrong.

 

They did consider using ‘Alpha’ but seeing as Derek regained his Alpha hood when he saved Stiles using his force of will to become a True Alpha like Scott, it would be too confusing and Stiles suspected too arousing for both of them if it came up in general conversation.. like with his Dad or something.. ughh.  He can’t deny that he likes saying it, his cock twitches in his pants every time he refers to Derek in that manner.

 

“Good boy.. you thought about it didn’t you?”  Derek knows him too well.  The praise washes over him and leaves him momentarily unable to speak.  He loves hearing Derek tell him what a ‘good boy’ he’s been, it’s not even a kink he realised he possessed.  If anyone else dared speak to him that way he’d either laugh out loud at them or try and prove in as many ways as possible how NOT a good boy he is.  But as with most things that involve Derek, it’s different with him.. it feels good, it feels right.

 

“Yes D.”  Derek leans forwards and lightly brushes his mouth over Stiles’.  It’s the merest touch and yet it leaves Stiles hungry for more and he can’t help the hitch in his breath as he leans towards the older man.

 

“You know the rules though.  Homework before anything else.”  He lifts his hand to cup Stiles cheek and runs his thumb gently over Stiles’ lips before tugging his lower lip down so he can slide it into his mouth.  “Suck.”

 

Stiles groans around Derek’s thumb and lets his tongue slide over the sensitive pad before he curls it around the digit and suctions on it tightly.  Derek’s growl of approval sends prickling heat over his scalp and down his spine, leaving him quivering.  He pulls it out before pushing it back into the wet heat of Stiles’ mouth.. then does it again and Stiles can only chase after it.. suckling on it desperately to get the taste of Derek Hale.  If he could analyse it he would separate the flavours into human salt, an underlying taste of soap and more recently green apples.. which he knows are a favourite of his wolf.  Derek pulls his spit-slick thumb out completely and Stiles can only watch him feeling his chest rise and fall with each panting breath he makes.

 

“Such a pretty mouth.. you don’t know what it does to me.”  Stiles can’t help but drop his eyes and he can see the huge bulge that presses out the fly of Derek’s jeans and revels in the satisfaction that wells up inside him.  He did that.  He made Derek get so hard that his zipper is straining.  He can’t help the smile that breaks out across his face. 

 

“Or maybe you do.”  Derek continues and a small smile crosses his face as well.  “Today feels different for some reason.”  He leans down and brushes his mouth against his in a light tantalizing kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In researching dom/sub relationships it was interesting to note how easily subs can lose themselves entirely in wanting to please their dom and react extremely emotionally particularly if they call a 'red light' to halt proceedings or if the dom does. Because it's so new to Stiles it's easy for him to lose himself.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

“Bathroom first.  Get undressed and wait for me.  Don’t touch yourself.”  Stiles wonders at the changes that he’s gone through, that when Derek instructs him to be naked it feels natural. 

 

The first few times he’d worn the chain before they had done anything else, Derek had him undress in front of him and remain nude for the afternoon while he remained dressed and hadn't that been an interesting discovery that he quite got off on it.  He hadn't even let him kiss him.  That had come later, a whole afternoon of just kissing until he was ready to pop.  He appreciates the care that Derek’s taking with him, easing him into more with a strong guiding hand.  He’s never felt more cared for.

 

Derek picks up Stiles' backpack and they walk down the steps to the large open room with the huge industrial windows that let in streams of afternoon light.  Derek pads barefoot towards the long table near the window while Stiles goes to the right and through the rough round hole that is in the brickwork to the bathroom on this level.

 

The bathroom is large and looks sterile with all the white tiles.  It’s almost blinding under the lights.  Stiles looks at his reflection in the mirror and there’s no way that no one wouldn’t see how aroused he was unless they were blind.  His pupils are blown wide and make his eyes look dark, the flush high on his cheekbones is a dead giveaway, however, it’s probably his mouth that is the clincher.  It’s puffy, swollen and red from kisses and suckling.  He looks debauched and he loves it.  Loves what Derek does to him.  How he makes him feel.  That he is wanted.. desired.. needed.  That he is the only one that can give Derek what he needs.

 

He Stiles Stilinski, the victim of an evil possession and the instrument of deeds so vile that it was no wonder his sanity had been at risk, he gives Derek what he needs.  Derek has shown him that he is still worthy of connecting with another human being beyond the superficial interactions of a regular high school student.

 

Hurriedly he pulls off his clothes, making sure he folds each item putting it into a neat little pile.  He toes off his shoes but leaves them on the floor.  He tugs off his pants and boxers in one swoop and looks down at his cock.  He’s so swollen and aching that it’s a relief to have it swinging free.  He quite likes his cock, it’s not the biggest for width.. it’s rather like the rest of him long and sleek and furiously pink.  The tip is leaking pre-come freely, so much it drips onto the floor so he moves into the shower recess and waits. 

 

Not knowing what Derek has in store for him has Stiles breathing hard and fast, his cock twitching because his imagination is pretty vivid.  He knows the feel of Derek’s hands on him.. his mouth.. the press of Derek’s cock against his flesh, but he’s yet to have his cock buried deep inside him and when they started.. whatever this is between them.. that particular act was the furthest from his mind.  He doesn’t even know when his feelings about that changed.. all he knows is that he wants it.  Wants Derek to fuck him so badly it makes him shake when he replays their conversation only moments ago.  ‘Today feels different for some reason’ is what Derek said.  What did he mean?  That things are changing between them.  Is that a good or bad thing?

 

Stiles waits for another five minutes before Derek finally comes into the bathroom.  Heat has been pooling low in his groin with every minute that passes, until he’s almost afraid he’s going to pass out from the anticipation.  He’s harder than ever and he’s not even touched himself.. it’s just the knowledge that whatever Derek does to him is going to be a hundred times better than anything he can conceive of or do for himself.

 

Stiles twitches.  Shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he feels Derek’s eyes burn over him hungrily and he’s never felt it so intensely as he does now.  Derek’s eyes strip him beyond his physical nudity, he can feel his gaze peeling away the layers of his psyche, of who and what makes him Stiles until he is bared and exposed to the older man.  The knowledge that Derek still likes what he finds.. what he sees.. well that just makes Stiles feel a release of his own self-imposed barriers and he knows that Derek’s right, today does feel different and Stiles wants to give and take everything he possibly can between them.

 

“Did you touch yourself?”  Derek asks in a voice that rasps almost like a physical sensation across his skin.

 

“No D.”  Stiles can barely speak, but Derek still evidently hears him.  Thank God for the acoustics in here.  Derek walks up to him and Stiles starts to pant, harder and faster, because the wolf has taken hold of his cock and he’s not doing anything with it.. not stroking.. not tugging.. nothing he just lets it rest in his large warm hand and Stiles can’t control the buck of his hips as he desperately seeks friction.

 

“Don’t move.”  Derek says firmly.  Stiles can feel his whole abdomen and groin twitch as he tries to stop the compulsion to move his hips that sweeps over him.  It leaves him feeling like he’s teetering on the edge and he’s so close to falling that he wonders how on earth he’s not blowing his load everywhere right now.  Derek waits and he’s looking into Stiles’ face and he’s so beautiful.. the planes of his face, the full lips and the ridiculous bunny teeth that he adores with every fibre of his being and most of all those penetrating kaleidoscope eyes that see into the heart of him.  He’s never seen eyes with so many colours pinwheeling around the dark pupil, tries to count them until he feels dizzy.

 

“You’re so beautiful.”  For just one moment Stiles feels confused.  Those words.. what he’d just been thinking but they’re coming out of Derek’s mouth and not his own.  Are they so connected now that he can pick up on his thoughts?  Derek can obviously tell that he’s startled him.  He leans forward so his brow rests on Stiles’ forehead.

 

“You are so beautiful Stiles.. you make me ache every time I see you.”  The way he says it rough and almost reluctantly.. Stiles doesn’t need to be a werewolf to hear the truth in his words.

 

“Th.. thank you..”  He stutters and then gasps aloud as pleasure fires through his veins.  Derek has squeezed his cock in warning before slowly releasing it.  “Sorry.. thank you D.” 

 

Stiles glances at the mirror over Derek’s shoulder and can see his face is red and shiny, mouth slack and open.  He looks like he’s going to self-combust at any moment.  Derek nods slowly as if he’s come to some decision known only to himself.

 

He moves Stiles to one side, guiding him to the other side of the shower recess and turns on the taps.  He pushes his shirt sleeve up his forearm and sticks his hand under the flow of water and waits until it reaches the right temperature.  

 

“Rinse yourself thoroughly.. I want to see you wet and dripping everywhere.”  Stiles can feel his eyes widen because there’s such rampant innuendo in those growled out words that he can’t help looking down at his own cock and can see the bubbling pre-come oozing out of the pink tip before a long thread dribbles out and stretches down to the tiled floor. 

 

“Oh you are so good for me Stiles.. you are such a good boy your cock dripping for me..”  Derek’s eyes are black and focused on his cock so intently it’s like a physical caress and he can feel the tug on his abdominals as his single-minded cock jerks upwards.  “Shower please.”

 

His legs feel unsteady as he moves under the spray, closing his eyes Stiles releases a long sigh as he feels the warm water pelt against his skin.  The tension that he’d carried from school with him has been gradually dissipating from the moment he saw Derek again.. the last of it washes away down the drain.  He hears a soft chuckle and opens his eyes to see Derek looking at him with amusement.

 

“Feeling better, huh?”  He asks and Stiles nods his head.  Derek never asks outright as to what’s tripped his switch and sent him flying there in a frantic crazed mess.  He waits for Stiles, doesn’t press for more than he’s willing to give.  There are times when Stiles can’t help himself and it just comes bubbling out, words tumbling out of his mouth uncontrolled and he’s sure often making little sense. 

 

Derek listens.. doesn’t judge, doesn’t tell him how to fix it.. doesn’t tell him that he needs to forget the past and look only to the future and he’s grateful for that, it’s hard to think about it when the nogitsune took away so many innocent people’s futures.  Then there are those times he can’t put into words what he’s feeling and can only shrug helplessly at the other man, positive that he’s the only one who could ever understand about being used as a weapon against the people he loves.. that he’s hurt and betrayed them without ever meaning to.

 

Derek rinses his hands under the spray and grabs the body wash that sits on the shelf near the taps and pours the creamy liquid into the palm of his hand.  The scent of summer hits him, the smell of coconut and honey.  Derek turns the water off.  Stiles shivers but it’s not from cold, the bathroom is warm and humid, steam swirling around them.

 

“Arms up.  I want you to hold onto the shower head and don’t let go.”  He lathers up his hands and Stiles can feel his heart pick up speed as he realises that Derek’s going to be running his hands over his body and how the hell is he going to not explode?  The tiny whimper he makes brings Derek’s attention back to his face.  “It’s alright.. you can do this.  I want to make you nice and clean before you have to do your homework.”

 

Stiles lifts his hands above his head and grabs the base of the shower head where it is at its thickest.  It stretches his body out and the feeling makes him arch his back because of the release of tension in his muscles.

 

“And Stiles.. you’re not to come until I say so.”  The breath he’d been holding releases in a long gasping whine.  Derek smiles at him wickedly. 

 

Derek lifts his hands and starts on his left arm.  His fingers wrap around Stiles’ wrist, his large hands easily forming a bracelet around it.  His thumbs rub lightly over his pulse and for a werewolf of such incredible strength.. with such a heavily muscled physique his touch is surprisingly deft and gentle.  It’s like butterflies tracing patterns over his forearms and when those fingers reach the crease of his elbow, it’s so sensitive that Stiles twitches and tries to pull his arm away without letting go of the shower head.

 

“Uh ahh.. don’t move away from me.”  Stiles tries to stay still.. tries to focus on a point near Derek’s ear.  It’s so hard though, the slick body wash runs over his skin and Derek continues with only the barest, lightest of touches.  He doesn’t know how he’s going to cope when Derek eventually reaches his armpit, even now thinking about it he can feel almost hysterical laughter trying to bubble out.  He’s ticklish. 

 

Derek surprises him when he finishes soaping up his arm, he only very lightly lets his fingers drag through Stiles’ underarm hair before leaning in and pressing his nose against his pit.  He scents him for a time, before pulling back with a happy smile.

 

“Your scent Stiles.. I could never go over it with anything else.  You always smell so fucking good.”  He growls out the words as he licks his lips and turns his attention to Stiles other arm.  Repeating the same patterns.. delicate touches until Stiles’ skin feels sensitized to the point of madness.  His cock throbs in time with his heavily beating heart.. not super fast, just steady and deep as though the blood being forced through his veins and around his body is charged and electrified with want.  He feels as though all of him is pulsing and God help him.. that was only his arms.

 

Derek glides his hands over his chest, gathering all the beads of water he can find and rubbing the soap into his flesh.  His fingertips brush over his nipples and Stiles moans loudly, can’t help it.. they peak and tighten into hard nubs.  He grips the shower head even tighter because the compulsion to drop his arms and tweak and pluck at his nipples is so incredibly strong. 

 

“I.. need.. more.. please D..”  Stiles groans out. 

 

“More of this?”  Derek takes hold of each nub between soapy thumb and forefinger and rolls them, letting the flesh slide between his fingertips.  Stiles can only push his chest out to show how much more he wants of Derek’s touch.  He pants open mouthed and can only nod ‘yes’.

 

“I don’t think so.”  Derek says as he slides his hands down the front of Stiles’ torso, fingertips tracing abs that aren’t as defined as Derek’s but still respectable.  He travels further brushing against the trail of hair that snakes down from his belly button to his bush of sable pubic hair, the nest from which springs out his aching, dripping cock.  Stiles is struggling to breathe, feels like his throat is choking on all the moans that want to burst out of him at Derek’s touch as he playfully ruffles those short delicate hairs of his treasure trail.

 

Derek grabs his hips, holding him still and it’s only then that Stiles realises he’s been pumping them at Derek.  Wanting to press his cock against the other man.. desperate for any friction.  Once he stills, Derek meets his eyes and there’s no humor in them now, he can see and feel the heat burning out of them like standing in front of a furnace.

 

He runs his hands up Stiles’ sides shaping his ribs, letting his nails scrape over his sensitive flesh.  Over and over in sweeping glides of soap-slick hands and suddenly Derek drops them down his flanks to cup and caress the tops of his thighs. His thumbs dip into the crease at the top of his legs and he can feel the tips of them brush against his swollen aching balls and his cock bounces jerkily at the sensation.

 

“Derek..”  Stiles calls out his name and freezes when he realises what he’s done.  Looking almost fearfully at the other man.  Derek stiffens and stops instantly. 

 

“Are you okay Stiles?  Is this okay?  Colour?”  Derek lowers his hands to his sides and steps back.  Assessing him and Stiles knows he’s wondering if it’s because he’s forgotten to use his safe word, as overwhelming as it feels there’s no way Stiles would stop it.

 

“Yes D.. green.. green please D.. don’t stop..”  Stiles can feel his face crumpling.. he can’t help it.. wants to cry he’s so on the edge and everything Derek does just winds him up so hard and so fast he’s left spinning.

 

“Sshhh pup.. it’s okay.”  Derek presses his mouth to Stiles’ his tongue flickers over his lips before sliding in slow and deep when Stiles gasps in pure pleasure.  The feel of the other man’s tongue pressing against the roof of his mouth before tangling and darting in with wicked strokes leaves him shuddering.  Derek steps back and Stiles watches him through hooded eyes.  Derek’s high cheekbones are flushed with colour and his red swollen lips are slightly parted as he breathes heavily.  His guts tighten and twist as he realises that maybe Derek isn’t quite as in control of himself as Stiles thought.

 

“You’re like TNT Stiles.. so volatile I never know what to expect.. only know it’s going to be explosive.”  He looks him over thoughtfully.  “Drop your arms.” 

 

Stiles lets go of the shower head and lowers his arms.. his fingers tingle as the blood rushes back into them and he moans softly.  Derek guides him to one side as he turns the shower back on and again waits for the right temperature.  He helps Stiles back under the flow of water and helps him wash off the soap bubbles, somehow without getting his clothes wet which baffles Stiles no end because if the positions were reversed, he would come out of it looking like he’d gone for a swim in the deepest nearby lake.

 

Derek strokes and squeezes his hands helping his circulation flow and ease the pins and needles that flicker almost painfully through his nerve endings.

 

“I was going to wash your back and other places..”  Stiles nearly swallows his tongue when Derek speaks.  Just the thought of his hands on his ass and.. damn.. “.. but at this rate I don’t think you’ll last.”  He continues thoughtfully.

 

Disappointment wells within Stiles.. disappointment in himself and for Derek. 

 

“I’m sorry D.”  He chokes out, feels gutted, that he’s let the other man down.  Chews on his bottom lip fiercely and looks down at where the water swirls down into the drain.. can’t bring himself to look into his wolf’s eyes and see the knowledge in his eyes that Stiles is so weak.  Doesn’t even know where this is coming from when he feels his eyes start to sting and he blinks rapidly trying to stop any moisture from falling.

 

Derek grabs his chin and turns his head to look at him and Stiles can’t.. he can’t and closes his eyes.

 

“Stiles look at me.”  Stiles recognises the tone, this is the one that lets him know that there is no give.. no bend to Derek.  It’s a clear order and he expects it to be obeyed.  His eyes flutter open and he sees that Derek is in front of him and realises that he’s turned off the water.  Steam swirls around them, wrapping them in intimacy like a blanket.  Stiles can’t resist and he takes a step towards him.  The only indication that it’s affected the wolf is a slight tightness that appears around his mouth.

 

“You haven’t disappointed me.”  Derek says and Stiles can only gasp, how does he..  Shaking his head.  He can feel himself trembling.  Derek reaches across to the bathroom counter and grabs one of the big fluffy bath towels stacked neatly at the end and wraps it around Stiles shoulders before pulling him into his arms.  Stiles can’t resist and burrows into his wolf’s embrace.

 

“I’m sorry D.. I’m sorry D..”  He mumbles into Derek’s chest and feels Derek use his chin to nudge at his forehead, getting him to lift it so they can look into each other’s eyes.

 

“Stop.”  Derek says.  “This is on me.. how many times have we done this Stiles?  Not enough that I should forget that this is all still new to you.”  He presses a light kiss to Stiles lips before sliding his mouth down to his neck and draws in a few deep shuddering breaths, scenting him.  He raises his head and looks at Stiles.  “That’s what you do to me Stiles.  When I’m with you.. you make me forget everything else, make me forget all the rules.  The way you want me.. the way you respond to me.. it’s like a dream.”

 

“I want you to remember this.  The onus is on me to make sure we’re on the same page.. that I can make this good for both of us.  There is no pressure.. no right or wrong.  Not between us.  Okay?”  Derek’s hands slide from his waist to his shoulders up his neck to tilt his jaw just enough that he can slot his mouth over Stiles’.  It’s a burning kiss, full of promise and hunger. 

 

Stiles groans softly and lets his hands move to rest on Derek’s hips, his thumbs slide under the hem of his shirt and stroke over the smooth skin of his belly.  Derek makes a muffled choked sound against Stiles’ mouth and he swallows the noise down, feasting on the knowledge that his wolf is feeling more needy today than he’s ever seen before. 

 

Because of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fantasy book that Stiles recommends Derek to read in this chapter is 'Wizard's first rule' by Terry Goodkind.

 

Derek lets him go and steps back his face flushed so that even the tips of his ears glow faintly with heat.

 

“Dry off and we’ll look at your homework.”  Derek turns around and leaves the bathroom and for one moment Stiles is frozen.  He frantically dries himself with the towel that is so soft and fluffy it feels so good against his skin that Stiles buries his face in the fabric and tries to gather himself together.  He hangs the towel up so it dries, decides to leave his clothes where they are.

 

There’s something liberating about moving through Derek’s apartment naked and with a raging boner.  His cock bounces against his belly with every step and it’s a real turn on.  He hesitates when he walks into the huge open main room.  His chain weighs heavy on his collarbone and the lock is no longer cold against his skin having soaked up his body heat.  Derek’s waiting for him, leaning his hips against the long table near the window.  He can see that Derek’s put his backpack on the table along with a glass of water and a small plate with plump grapes so red they look almost black and a sliced green apple.

 

“Come here Stiles.”  Stiles can feel his heart rate pick up as he moves to stand in front of his wolf.  “Your homework, how long will it take for you to complete it?”

 

Stiles moves to his backpack and pulls out his Chemistry textbook and the sheet of questions he has to complete.  Quickly looking through it he doesn’t see any that will give him major problems.  “About 20 minutes, D.”

 

“Good.”  Derek seems to be mulling something over and Stiles waits patiently, which is something he’s not been able to do before even with medication, but being with Derek has shown him the value of waiting.  “Stiles have you heard of cock rings?”

 

Stiles sways as a crashing wave of heat bursts over him, threatens to drive him to his knees, and Derek quickly holds him by the arm.  Supporting him.  What the..??  He’s a teenage boy with internet access and a curious mind.. hell yes he’s heard of cock rings and the thought that Derek wants to wear one.. or is it that he wants him to wear one?  Oh fuck.. fuck.. he’s dying.. he’s fucking dying.  Stiles can feel his cock pulse out big fat beads of pre-come from the swollen aching tip.

 

“Stiles answer me please.”  Derek says and Stiles snaps his head up at the tone, then realises that Derek’s been speaking to him for a while and he’d not heard a thing.. nuh uh nothings sunk in after the words 'cock rings'.  He’d gotten so lost in his head picturing Derek putting one on him that he has to look down at his dick and he’s vaguely surprised to see it still hard and that he hasn’t come.

 

“Sorry D.. yes I know about cock rings.”  His face feels hot and flushed.  A bead of sweat trickles from his hair down his temple.

 

“I’m not going to use one of those on you today.. I do have something else to try that might help using the same principle.”  He holds up his hand and looped around his fingers is a thin red silk cord.  “Touch it.”

 

Stiles reaches out with a trembling hand and with light fingers brushes over the cord where it sits in Derek’s palm the ends hanging over either side.  It feels silky smooth against his skin, the thought of it being wrapped around his dick forces a noise out of him that he can’t quite believe he’s made. It’s raw and aching. 

 

He flicks his eyes up to Derek’s to see his reaction because there is simply no way he didn’t hear it and.. shit was that red that flashed through his wolf’s eyes just then.  Derek looks back at him almost impassively and Stiles can’t be sure at all.. he only knows that Derek’s nostrils are flaring with each deep breath he takes, his massive chest rising and falling rapidly in front of him beneath that tight-fitting, clinging navy-blue Henley and that’s so hot. Stiles can feel his stomach twist and knot at the very idea that Derek’s just as turned on as he is.

 

“There are certain binding techniques.. rope play that I would like to use on you to bind you at the base of your cock and balls.  It will help you keep control and maintain your erection.  When I give you permission to come you will feel it more intensely as well.”  Derek watches him closely.  “I would like to use rope play on you today Stiles, may I?”

 

He can’t breathe.. his heart is beating so fast in his chest surely it’s going to explode and he knows that Derek hears it.  How can he not when Stiles can hear the thundering rush of blood in his ears as it circulates around his body to pool in his cock.  It twitches and he can feel another pulse of pre-come ooze out of his slit and all the time Derek’s eyes remain locked on his watching him so intently, there’s not even a flicker to try and look down at his cock that seems to be doing its own little version of a ‘happy dance’.  Stiles can feel it bobbing back and forth like it’s trying to attract attention.

 

His throat feels tight and he can barely get the words out, when he does they sound ragged and hoarse.  “Yes please D.”

 

“Thank you.”  Derek says quietly, his eyes brilliantly green as he guides Stiles to sit on one of the stools near the long table for which he’s grateful, seeing as his legs no longer seemed to want to keep him upright. 

 

“Spread your legs slightly.. wider good.. that’s better.  Is this still okay?” Derek drops down onto his knees between his legs as he asks, smiling softly up at him.  Stiles tongue has cleaved to his mouth as he watches the most beautiful person he knows fit himself between his legs and all he can do is frantically nod his head yes.  Derek seems to understand as he pats him on his bony knee.

 

“I need to hear you say the words pup.”  The endearment is in complete contrast to Derek’s serious face and tone of voice.  “Please D bind my cock and balls.”

 

Swallowing hard, Stiles can feel his wolf’s eyes zero in on his throat and if the huge lump that he feels is any indication, he can only imagine the muscles and his adam’s apple working in it would be all too prominently visible.

 

“Say it Stiles.”

 

“Please D..  b..bind my cock and..”  He has to take a breath, his lungs feel empty of oxygen and he feels kinda light-headed.  “Balls.”  He manages to gasp out.

 

Derek strokes his thigh soothingly with one hand.  So light and gentle that the fine hairs stand on end and he wonders if Derek can feel them prickle against his palm.

 

“So good.. such a good boy telling me what you want.. what we both want.”  Derek leans down and presses his lips in an open mouthed kiss on his inner thigh and the feel of his stubble rasping against his sensitive skin has Stiles lifting his hips as a wild cry escapes him.  Derek sucks harder, so hard it feels like he’s trying to draw all the blood that’s currently in his dick down to his thigh.  When he sits back there is a look in his wolf’s eye, an immensely satisfied one when he sees the purple mark he’s left on Stiles’ creamy flesh.  As though he can’t help himself he leans back down and licks a long, stripe of wet heat over it.

 

“Sshhh.. sshhh..”  Derek hushes him.  He’s shaking so hard it takes a few minutes for Stiles to calm down enough that he can nod at Derek to start when he asks him if he’s ready.

 

He’s not ready… he’s not ready.. fuck fuck.. the feel of Derek’s hands on his cock and balls wrapping that silken cord around his junk is so intense and intimate that Stiles thinks he’s going to pass out.  Round and round the very root of his sex, the silk presses into his sensitive delicate skin there and Derek’s hands are so warm as they brush against him, cupping him.. holding him in place as he binds him.  The realisation slams into him hard and brutal.  He’s no longer in control of his cock.. of when he comes.. Derek is.  Stiles’ heart is fluttering in his chest like a living thing.. like a bird trapped in a cage it’s beating so hard and fast. 

 

Derek can obviously hear it  and looks up with concern.  He gently moves his hands away and Stiles wants to whimper at the loss.

 

“Colour?” 

 

Stiles takes a moment.  It’s definitely not ‘red’ or his personal safe word.. he doesn’t want this to stop.. no way.. no how.  If he goes ‘yellow’ Derek will keep going but at a slower pace and Stiles doesn’t think he’d survive it.  He’s a rip off the band aid kinda guy.  There’s no choice.

 

“Green D.. definitely green.”  When Derek gives him a brilliant smile in return Stiles can feel his resolve strengthen.. he can do this.

 

“I’m so proud of you.. you’re doing so well.”  Derek praises him and pure happiness washes over Stiles that he’s pleasing the other man.  “While I’m doing this..”  He tilts his chin towards Stiles’ dick and the remaining stretch of silk cord dangling from it.  “..I want you to stroke my hair.”

 

Stiles feels his eyes widen.  It’s crazy.. the other man has his hands all over Stiles’ junk and yet somehow the thought of being given permission to touch him in that way.. to stroke his hair feels way more intimate.  He can’t resist.

 

“Yes D.”  He whispers as he lifts his hands to Derek’s head.  Feeling the soft, silky strands under his fingers is incredible.  He strokes through letting his fingers card through the other man’s hair.  He feels dazed.  Derek is touching his cock and balls and he can feel the restriction around the base begin to take effect.. can feel the way his cock swells as the blood is retained in his aching flesh.  Somehow though all he can really focus on is the way Derek tilts his head into his hands.. seeking his touch.  He lets the strands fall through his fingers before dipping back in and letting his nails scrape along the other man’s scalp. 

 

A shuddering moan vibrates through his fingertips from his wolf and he can only look on in awe as he sees that Derek’s beautiful eyes are half-lidded as they watch him.  Derek turns his head slightly and his mouth latches onto Stiles’ wrist and the suctioning pressure against his skin has him whimpering.. it feels so damn good.  The suction that Derek applies increases to the point that Stiles almost thinks his skin will surely break.  He’ll carry a bruise there that’s for sure and wonders how he’ll explain it away.. then wonders does he really care.  Derek’s marking him and the knowledge coils and twists low in his belly.. a secret desire given life.

 

When Derek suddenly stops and starts to lave his veins with his tongue, Stiles’ cock jerks and the binding silk cord on it tightens, the pressure in his dick is so intense he can feel it grow bigger and harder beyond what it’s ever been in his life.   It’s like a punch to the gut.. the sound that leaves his mouth isn’t human and Stiles can feel his intelligence literally slide down the scale until he feels that he’s become a creature of solely primitive desires and wants. 

 

“D.. God want you so bad D..”  He grunts out.  Derek rises to his feet, still standing between his splayed legs.  With one finger he tips up Stiles’ chin and brushes his lips back and forth against Stiles’, not deepening it into anything more than the tantalizing glide of sensitive skin against sensitive skin.  When he steps back Stiles’ lips are tingling.. burning from the friction.

 

He picks up the glass of water and hands it to Stiles.  “Drink some please.”

 

Stiles’ hands are shaking so much that the glass clatters against his teeth and the liquid sloshes around, some of it spilling down his chest.  The cool water running down his front is almost a relief for his hot burning skin.. he’s almost surprised that the drops don’t immediately sizzle and evaporate on contact.  Derek places his crooked forefinger against Stiles’ chest in the path of a running droplet, when it hits his finger he brings it up to his mouth and sucks the water off.

 

“Tastes like you.”  Derek says in a low rumbling voice, his eyes are back to almost black and Stiles has to look away.. looks down at his lap and a low whiny whistling noise escapes his mouth as he pushes out a long breath between his teeth. 

 

His cock is no longer sleek and pink, it’s long and thick from the blood rushing into it and getting trapped.  It's more ruddy in colour than he’s ever seen before. 

 

“Can I touch it D?”  Stiles asks, not sure whether to be in fear that his genitalia may never recover from this serious stretching or to be in God damn awe. 

 

Derek leans down and into him, his arms bracketing Stiles’ slender hips as his hands grip the wooden stool either side of his body.  The heat rolling off Derek in waves is scorching and Stiles can feel beads of sweat pop up on his upper lip as he begins to shiver. 

 

Derek moves his head in closer and closer and Stiles thinks he’s going to kiss him again when he abruptly diverts, his jaw brushing against Stiles’ cheek and he can see Derek’s lips twitch slightly when he hears Stiles gasp at the feel of stubble abrading his skin.  Derek has him trapped sitting on his stool and he can feel the predator in him hovering over him like he’s about to feed.  The brush of lips against his ear as Derek speaks has him moaning faintly.

 

“Only the cord Stiles.. don’t touch yourself.”  He says the words against the sensitive rim of Stiles’ ear mixed with hot breath, warm lips and rasping facial hair.    

 

Given permission he runs his trembling fingers over the cord following where it wraps around and he can feel that somehow Derek’s been able to separate his balls with it too.. like right down the middle and it feels kinda weird and good all at the same time with how sensitive they are.

 

“Homework.”  Derek says with a pointed look at his textbook and sheet of questions on the table.  Stiles wants to argue.. wants to say how the hell am I going to do this with my cock and balls bound like this.  The thought of what possibly awaits him makes him clamp his teeth together.  Derek gives him a smile full of wicked white teeth.. he knows the bastard.. knows exactly what he’s doing to him.  “I’ll be waiting for you to finish.”

 

Derek moves to the couch and picks up a book that sits on the coffee table in front of it.  Stiles had glanced at the cover as he walked past and recognised it as an old favourite, ‘Wizards first rule’.  It was one of the first things he read that made a longing deep inside him awaken and left his 13 year old self feeling shaken and confused over the issue of dominance and submission. 

 

He’d never realised that they had a love of fantasy and sci-fi novels in common until Derek had finished the last of the ‘Game of thrones’ series one afternoon they were together and wondered aloud what he could read next.  The idea that Derek is currently reading something that he suggested makes his chest feel slightly tight, particularly that he’s still reading it even though he’d warned him of some of the scenes in it.  There’s no way he wants to trigger some awful memories of Kate in Derek’s mind, but the other man had promised to skip anything that he thought would affect him or wait for Stiles to look it over first, saying that he wanted to read this considering its effect on Stiles. 

 

Derek settles down, feet on the table and book propped up in his lap.  Stiles could almost believe that he’s disinterested until he gets to his feet and sways slightly puts his hand out to steady himself against the table.  Out of the corner of his eye he can see Derek shift and tense, coiled like he’s going to spring across the floor.  When he steadies and moves around to get a pen out of his back pack he flicks a glance across and sees that Derek’s back to reading his book.

 

One thing he’s discovered about himself since Derek’s ‘training’ began is that he likes to be naked in front of the other man.  After the initial shock of his order to strip that very first time, when all of his learned inhibitions were screaming in his head ‘no’, his body and that place in his head that shivers whenever Derek tells him what to do were moaning ‘yes.. yes’.  He likes it when he looks at him, when he watches him.. he can feel it like a physical touch on his skin when Derek’s eyes focus on him. 

 

He moves the stool slightly so that when he sits down Derek will be able to see all of him.  See the curve of his back as he hunches over the table to work, the flash of silver at his throat from his chain, the length of his thigh as he props one foot up on the stool’s rung the other planted flat to the wooden floor to expose what’s between his thighs.  Most of all he wants him to see his cock.. his thick swollen red cock wrapped in red silk, can feel his abdomen contract hard as he feels more pre-come force it’s way past all the bindings from his balls and up his shaft to ooze out of the tip of his dick.  He drips steadily onto the floor as he concentrates on the questions in front of him.  His pen flies across the page albeit unsteadily.

 

He glances across at Derek who sits reading with an intensity that’s almost scary, then he sees the burning flush of red that streaks across his high cheekbones, the white knuckles of where he’s gripping the book so hard Stiles is afraid for its safety.  He’s not unaffected and that makes Stiles very happy. 

 

He looks down trying not to smile and sees the little puddle that’s formed under his stool.. holy shit.. he’s been leaking like a slow dripping tap and not even realised.  He picks up the glass of water and swallows the rest of it down.. no point in dehydrating himself before the main event.  Even manages to eat a few grapes and some slices of apple.  The tart sweetness is refreshing on his tongue.

 

The strange thing is that he can feel himself almost relax.. sure his body is tense with need, his groin one big throbbing ache, but his mind and almost what he would consider his soul feels almost peaceful.  The binding almost feels like a caress.. like he’s being held in the most intimate way with loving hands, giving him a sense of security.  His wolf has done this to him.. done this for him and he feels such an overwhelming feeling of warmth and trust for the other man that he can’t help but smile as he scribbles out the last answer.

 

The long rasping sound of a zipper being lowered sends sparks down his spine and makes his cock flex and buck against its restraints.  Stiles can only gasp at the sensation.  Closing his eyes and panting chuffing little breaths, he tries to keep control.

 

“Pup..”  Derek calls to him and his voice is throaty and gruff.  Stiles lifts his head and opens his eyes.  Derek is slouched back on the couch his hips perched on the edge, feet planted on the floor and his legs splayed wide.  From his open jeans the wolf holds his cock upright and Stiles nearly falls off his stool at the sight of that thick column of flesh. 

 

“Suck my cock Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that Stiles in this fic will be bound longer than what is recommended for this type of rope play or use of cock rings such is the power of the written word he can get away with it. 
> 
> In real life the norm is no longer than 20 - 40 minutes as serious damage can be done to the penis/balls. Please research thoroughly or speak to a medical practitioner before participating in such activities.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie I refer to in this chapter is 'Robin Hood Prince of Thieves' the Kevin Costner version - but I only watch it for Alan Rickman as the Sheriff and Michael Wincott as Guy of Gisborne.
> 
> Thanks for the kind comments and kudos everyone - I really am exploring new territory with D/s. 
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'ed

Sweat instantly beads across his forehead and he can feel a trickle run from his hairline at the nape of his neck and down his back before it trickles into the crack of his ass.  He shifts restlessly.  Moisture floods his mouth and he’s gagging for it.. wants Derek’s cock in his mouth so bad.  He’s never done this before.  Never realised how much he wants to until this very moment.

 

Stumbling to his feet, with shaky legs he walks towards the wolf who strokes a hand up and down his cock, waiting for him.  He gets within 12 feet or so from him and then instinct comes into play.. where it comes from Stiles has no idea but he sinks to his knees and he hears a loud almost startled gasp from the direction of the couch followed by a rough heated growl. 

 

He keeps his eyes averted submissively, doesn’t meet the wolf’s eyes as he gets down onto his hands and starts to crawl towards Derek.  Keeps his eyes focused on Derek’s bare feet and seeing the way his toes are literally curling sends a shooting burst of pleasure skyrocketing through his entire body.

 

It feels so natural to put a roll into his shoulders, to dip and arch his back with each prowling movement he makes on his hands and knees.  It feels like he’s the predator stalking his prey.  He’s so very hungry.  Aches with it.  Every sense is on high alert, every nerve ending screaming to touch and be touched in return.  His cock swings below his body, blood heavy and swollen between his thighs.  Bound.  He whimpers at the sensation.. it feels so good.  Finally.. finally he reaches him.

 

Sitting back on his heels, his palms flat to the wooden floor he hangs his head low and Stiles waits.  A low continuous rumble from his wolf vibrates through the air and into the core of him.

 

“Fuck Stiles.. look at you my beautiful boy.. so fucking good for me..”  Derek’s voice is so many octaves lower than normal that Stiles almost flinches, it sounds like him and not all at the same time and he can only do this for Derek.. no one else.  Only Derek.

 

“Look at me Stiles.”  It’s softer now and Stiles looks up through his lashes at his wolf and there’s something in Derek’s eyes that he daren’t put a name to.. something that’s not the burning fire of lust and hunger, rather the warmth of feelings that are more tender.. more fragile.  Stiles can feel his whole body freeze before a surging burst of emotion wells up in his chest and he knows he can’t deny it any longer.. not to himself anyway.  What he feels for his wolf.. the only word that fits and matches this intensity of emotion is love. 

 

When did it happen?  He likes to think that it’s a sudden realisation but can’t lie to himself.. his feelings for Derek had been intense and confused from the very start when they first met in the woods.  The memory of that encounter.. of that sensation of being kicked in the solar plexus when he first saw him is something he’ll never forget.  He can only stare at him now trying to soak up every detail of **_this_** moment.. of discovering he’d fallen in love with a wolf.

 

“I want you to suck my cock, is that okay?”  Derek asks quietly.  His cock visibly throbs when he asks the question and Stiles is brought back to reality, he feels mesmerized by its size.. its length and thickness, the foreskin that has peeled back from the purple straining knob.

 

“Fuck yes.. D.. yes yes..”  Stiles can’t sit still he’s so hungry for it, lifts up onto his knees and then back down, then again.  Shifts restlessly.

 

“Stiles sit still.  Your hands on your thighs.  You are to keep them there until I say otherwise.  Do you understand?”

 

Stiles places his trembling hands onto his thighs and grips on tight.   “Yes D.”

 

“Good boy.”  Derek cups his cheek and rubs his thumb in a gentle caress over his cheekbone.  “My beautiful boy..”  He looks hesitant for a moment before he speaks again.  “Stiles do you trust me?”

 

The look in his eyes is startled, almost frightened, as if he can’t quite believe he’s asked the question.  It’s the first time he’s really seen his wolf unsure of himself since they started this thing.  Stiles wonders if he’s more scared of the question or the answer.

 

“Always D.”  He answers instantly and it’s like the wolf is lit from within, it shines from his eyes.. from the sweet smile he gives him. 

 

“I’ll make it good for us Stiles.. I promise.” 

 

“I know you will D.”  Stiles replies.  “Can I please suck your cock now?”

 

Just like that, the hunger is back in Derek’s eyes and he growls.  He sits up and with both hands under the hem of his dark blue Henley he yanks it off.  Stiles follows the movement of the silver key and chain as it disappears within the folds of cotton before reappearing to bounce against Derek’s abdomen.  He throws the shirt to one side and Stiles can feel his eyes are huge as he looks at the body that has featured in so many of his dreams.. so many of his fantasies as he’s stroked his own cock during Stiles’ happy alone time.

 

The rippling muscles and perfect lines of Derek’s body make him drool.  Literally.. he has to lick either side of his mouth because he’s felt moisture seep out of his gaping mouth.  Derek grabs hold of the base of his cock and Stiles can see a big bubbling spurt of pre-come ooze out of the slit. 

 

“Hold still.”  Stiles doesn’t move, waiting.  With a quick swipe on either cheek Derek’s marked him with the tip of his cock.  Derek growls loudly and his hips buck restlessly as he looks at where he’s spread hot fluid over Stiles’ face.  It's like a brand, burning into him marking Derek's claim on him.  It feels good.

 

“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.”  Stiles can feel scorching heat slam into him and it floods into his cheeks and he knows he must be so red in the face now.  He’s never done this before.. never wanted to for anyone else, but he’s desperate now.  Wants to so badly.  Wants to feel the heavy weight of Derek’s cock sitting in his mouth. He doesn’t hesitate to open as wide as he can and stick his tongue out.  Derek angles his cock so the head rests against the flat of Stiles’ tongue.  “Lick.”  Derek says gruffly.

 

Stiles licks the head over and over.  He’s amazed at how soft and delicate the skin is, it feels like velvet.. wonders if the rasp of his tongue is a painful delight or not.  Decides it’s all good when he hears the hitching panting breaths that his wolf makes every time he licks. 

 

Stiles tries to draw in the pre-come letting it settle on his tongue.. letting his tastebuds divine the flavour that is Derek Hale.  It’s a strange combination, a wild tang of salt, tartness like unripened green apples and a slight bitterness.. it’s not what he expected but he doesn’t know exactly what he did expect.  It’s not unpleasant, just different.  He keeps on licking, letting his tongue curl over and around the head, makes his tongue narrow into a point so he can delve into the slit and chase more of that fluid.

 

“Fuck Stiles.. you’re so good at that.. lean forward a bit more.. that’s it a bit more so your head is right over my cock.”  Stiles can see that he’s not the only one burning up, Derek’s pale skin has flushed from his chest up his throat and red stripes mark his high cheekbones.  Derek’s eyes glitter hotly as they watch his every movement intently.  Stiles can only grip his thighs tighter.  God he wishes he was allowed to touch too.

 

“If you close your mouth around the head I want to start fucking into your mouth.  Is that okay?”  Derek rasps out.

 

Stiles pulls back.  His groin is on fire.. it feels like he’s going to burst, but he wants nothing more than to have Derek’s cock thrusting into his mouth.

 

“Yes.. yes D.”  As soon as he says yes Derek’s hips surge upwards and Stiles moans as he tries to latch on to the huge throbbing length.  Derek’s slick and Stiles’ saliva running down the sides, making it glisten in the afternoon light.

 

He manages to capture the head and moans hotly as it stretches his lips wide, the shaft sliding over his tongue.  It’s like Derek’s stroking his tongue with his cock rather than the other way around.  It feels so good.  Pleasure licks through his veins like fire.

 

“That’s it baby.. open wider.. let me in..”  Derek’s thrusting his hips up and Stiles can feel something shatter apart inside him.. ‘let me in’..  those words will no longer have power over him he realises, he won’t associate them with the nogitsune anymore it will be purely Derek.  Moaning he opens as wide as he can and feels the hot thick shaft move deeper and harder and faster into his mouth. 

 

“My good boy.. my good boy.. you suck it like you love it.. do you love my cock Stiles?”  Derek growls out as his hips surge up forcing his cock deeper into Stiles’ mouth and he knows that Derek doesn’t really need an answer but he tries to hum an affirmative anyway.  Derek groans and fucks up harder, Stiles can only guess that it’s the vibration running through his shaft that’s making his wolf so wild. 

 

“Fuck.. yeah.. you’re gonna make me come.. you make me so hot for you Stiles.. you’re such a good cocksucker.. can I come down your throat?”

 

Stiles pulls back panting.. tears are leaking out of the corners of his eyes and as he hangs his head trying to catch his breath he can see that his fingers are digging so deeply into his thighs that he’s left red welts on the smooth pale skin.  His bound cock is such an angry red colour, it’s hard and throbbing.. he can see it twitch with every beat of his heart.

 

“Colour?”  Derek’s voice sounds worried and Stiles’ head instantly snaps up and looks him in the eyes.  Black meets black, they are so hungry for each other now.

 

“Green D.. fucking green.. but..”  He hesitates and his eyes dart downwards.. unsure of how to ask.

 

Derek cups his chin with his large warm hand.  “But what Stiles.. don’t be afraid to tell me what you need.. chances are very good that I’ll want it too.”  He leans down and kisses him, licking over the slick that’s smears Stiles’ lips.  “I want everything with you.”

 

Stiles huffs out a heavy breath. 

 

“I want you to come in my mouth.. D, I want you to fuck my face..”  He says almost shyly.  The hand that still cups his jaw tightens fractionally and Derek makes a strangled moaning growly noise that makes Stiles belly tighten with need.

 

“Fuck yes.. I want that too..”  The world shifts and moves so rapidly as Derek manhandles him easily into position and Stiles can feel his heart thundering in his chest as he looks up the length of the body above him.

 

Derek’s spun him around so his back rests against the base of the couch, his neck and head supported by the seat cushion, his knees raised.. butt and feet flat on the floor.  Derek’s standing above him now still in his dark blue jeans, his huge uncut cock and balls pulled out, his bare feet either side of Stiles’ hips and he leans forward so his knees rest against the cushion on either side of his head.  One arm stretching out, his hand gripping the back of the couch the other holding his cock.

 

“Are you sure about this Stiles?”  He asks softly.  A large bead of pre-come dribbles out of the fat purple head of Derek’s cock to drip onto Stiles’ chest, he writhes like he’s been scalded.

 

“God yes D.. fuck my face.. make me feel it..”  Stiles opens his mouth wide and Derek’s growling and his eyes are flickering back and forth from pupil blown black to Alpha red and that is so hot that Stiles can barely breathe knowing that his Alpha.. his D is struggling so much with his control.  Derek presses his hips down starting to feed him his cock.

 

“Hands flat to the floor, no touching.  If it’s too much tap on my thigh okay?”  Derek rasps out and Stiles can only nod his head in relief as his wolf slides against his tongue. He needs this so much.

 

From this position and the light from the windows falling just right Stiles can see a thin silvery white line running from the root of Derek’s sex down the median of his cock to the tip.  Frowning he wonders what on earth could’ve caused a scar to form there.. a scar on a werewolf that can heal in an instant leaving no marks.  He resolves to ask when the timing is better, because right now a thick column of hot flesh is pushing into his mouth and he can’t think any more.. can only feel.

 

Derek pushes into him.. pushes his limits by sliding it deep, letting it nudge against the back of Stiles’ throat and he can only moan around it.  This is what he wants.  Wants to feel all of it.. all of him.

 

“Your mouth.. your beautiful fucking mouth.. God damn it Stiles.. you make me want things..”  Derek’s face is pained with some deeper emotion that Stiles can’t quite interpret.  “You make me want everything..”

 

The wolf starts to thrust.. his hips snapping downwards, his big cock shuttling in and out of Stiles’ mouth in a smooth steady rhythm.  Somehow, amazingly Stiles is able to tolerate the press of the slick head hitting the back of his throat without choking and starts to moan around it.

 

Derek’s gripping the back of the couch with both hands, arcing over him almost protectively.  Stiles can hear a creaking groan and realises that the wolf’s putting the wooden frame under the padding and fabric of the couch under immense strain.

 

The wolf groans and rumbles above him, his growls increasingly louder and louder.  Stiles can’t say anything can only moan his own pleasure around the cock buried in his mouth and throat, letting the vibration pleasure both of them.

 

His eyes trace over the body that moves over and in him.  Derek’s abdomen contracts and twitches convulsively with each thrust.  He glistens in the late afternoon sunlight, a sheen of sweat coating his flushed skin.. so beautiful it physically hurts Stiles to look at him. 

 

Drags his eyes away and is captured by the light glinting off the polished silver key.  It hangs down, swinging back and forth in the air with each thrust.  He’s hypnotised.. sucking and laving the flesh that fills his mouth eyes locked onto the swinging key and everything it means.. everything it represents.  One part of his mind can feel the physical weight of his chain against his bones and another can feel the lightness of his being.. from what he’s given Derek.. his trust.. his control. 

 

It feels good.. so good.  Tears slide from the corners of his eyes as he's stretched to breaking point and as Derek pulls back Stiles suckles the head of his cock hard and fast before letting it slide back all the way in.  Over and over he does it and Derek isn’t pumping in with a steady rhythm any more.. it’s jagged and uncontrolled, stabbing bursts and Stiles revels in driving his wolf to the edge.

 

“God yeah.. I’m gonna come.. gonna come.. fuck Stiles..”  Derek growls as his hips slam downwards on one final thrust and his rock hard cock jerks and pulses in Stiles’ mouth as he starts to come.  Swallowing as fast as he can Stiles lets his tongue rub against the sensitive knot of nerves on the underside of the head.  Derek’s growling turns into a desperate whine as he convulses, body arching as his abdomen contracts violently before Stiles’ eyes, he can see the muscles spasming as every drop is pumped out of the muscular body and into his waiting mouth.  Derek hunches over him.

 

Stiles can’t swallow it all down, but he gives it one helluva try before he has to tap on Derek’s thigh or fucking drown.  Derek pulls out instantly and Stiles can feel come dripping off his chin and onto his chest.  He tries to lick it off stretching his tongue out as far as it will go down onto his chin.

 

“Thank you D.”  Stiles says as he lifts a hand ready to wipe over his face.  Derek pulls him up quickly by his upper arms.  He starts to kiss and lick and nuzzle around Stiles’ mouth and over his chin, lapping up all the spilt come before pressing his lips to Stiles’ and thrusting his tongue in.  Stiles can feel all the come that Derek’s gathered spill into his mouth and he starts to suck on Derek’s tongue trying to get every single drop.  He hears his wolf growl again in approval.

 

Derek hauls him up into his arms, before turning and falling onto the couch.  He drapes him over his lap and Stiles curls into his body enjoying the warmth that radiates from the other man's body and the smooth texture of his skin.  The denim feels slightly coarse against him where their legs tangle.

 

“You’re amazing baby.. making me come so hard like that.”  Derek presses kisses all over his face.  “Did you like sucking my cock.. me fucking your face?”

 

Stiles tilts his head towards Derek letting him see everything on his face, hiding nothing from his wolf.

 

“I loved it D.. want to do it again.”  Sighs happily when he feels Derek groan and shift restlessly underneath his ass, hips pushing up.

 

“I want that too, but right now I just need to check on you.”  He looks down into Stiles’ lap.  “Is that okay?” 

 

Stiles simply nods.  Derek checks the binding isn’t too tight and brushes his fingers over Stiles’ cock checking that his temperature is normal and that it’s not cool indicating the blood supply is being restricted too much. 

 

“It’s not hurting or painful in any way?”  He asks.

 

“Well it aches.. like a lot.. like I really, really need to come D.”  Stiles quirks an eyebrow at him expectantly and Derek laughs and Stiles struggles not to smile.  “It’s not a laughing matter D.. I’m about to rupture something soon if you don’t get me off.”

 

“Well I can’t let that happen can I?”  Derek presses his mouth to Stiles’ and kisses him long and deep.  Their tongues tangle, slipping and sliding against each others.  It’s so wet and hot he can scarcely comprehend the change between friendly banter to achingly hot foreplay.  And it is foreplay he has no doubt.  Derek’s drawing him further and further into a rapidly spiralling descent of pure hunger and desperate need.

 

He can feel Derek’s big warm hands stroke over his skin with a light touch gradually getting firmer and harder before he’s back to barely tracing over Stiles’ skin with his fingertips.  The contrasting touches make him shiver and his head falls weakly against Derek’s chest, he can’t resist.. Derek’s nipple is right there.  Stiles moves a fraction, nips and laves the bud with his tongue delighting in the taste and the feel.  The wolf’s reaction is instantaneous.

 

Derek jerks wildly like he’s been electrocuted.  Growling heatedly.  Stiles head spins crazily as the wolf easily picks him up and deposits him on his hands and knees onto the coffee table.  It’s one of those large square ones with drawers on two sides, heavy and solid enough to withstand his weight all too easily. 

 

He lifts Stiles by the hips and slides cushions under his knees.  It makes Stiles smirk as he remembers an old Robin Hood movie he’d seen.  When the Sheriff tries to ravish Maid Marian and the old witch crone slips a pillow under her head.   Thoughtful and oddly endearing in a twisted way.  The smile disappears from his face as reality sets in. 

 

He’s going to be ravished.  Derek Hale is going to ravish his body. 

 

Hallelujah.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments and kudos this fic has received - you are all awesome. :D

“Don’t move.”  Derek snaps out.  His voice harsh and commanding.

 

Stiles freezes in place, perched on the coffee table on his hands and knees, head down, looking at the polished bare concrete floor.  He can’t see Derek at all.. not even his feet and then Stiles realises he can see his wolf’s shadow.  He’s standing behind and slightly to one side of Stiles.  His breath hitches and he feels a quiver through his belly knowing that Derek’s getting an eyeful of his ass.

 

The shadow moves and it’s gone from his sight.  He doesn’t know where Derek is in the room now.

 

The moment goes on and on.  He doesn’t hear anything, can’t see anything from this angle.. it’s almost as if he’s alone.  Crazy wild thoughts run through his head and he wonders if Derek has left him there.  Left him there naked and vulnerable.. no.. no.. his wolf wouldn’t do that. 

 

“D..”  He says aloud and it echoes around the huge room, emphasizing the fear that’s starting to clog his throat up, that’s making his heartbeat start to speed up.

 

“Sshh..”  The hushing noise is still from behind him, to his left now, and he wonders at the almost reverent silence that rolls off the wolf.  “I can’t stop looking at you.  You’re so beautiful Stiles.”

 

Goosebumps ripple across his flesh when he feels a single claw tip ghost over his skin.  It starts at the nape of his neck and scrapes delicately down.. down the length of his spine to the top of the crack of his ass making him arch and grind his hips in a slow circle.

 

“Your skin it’s so soft and fragile.”  Stiles shivers at the hot breath against his shoulder blade where he knows a cluster of brown moles sits.  “So perfect.. these marks mapping your flesh for me..”  A swipe of a tongue against skin and bone feels like a fiery brand.  The rumbling voice continues.  “I want to lick them.. taste them all.  Follow where they lead.”

 

There is silence again.  Will he be able to stay upright in this position?  Stiles can feel his arms shaking as he waits. 

 

“Spread your legs.. that’s it.. a bit more.  Good boy.”  Derek encourages.  The satisfaction he hears in his wolf’s voice makes his bound cock throb and pulse.  His balls feel exposed and vulnerable and he knows that Derek can see all of him intimately.

 

Lips press against his ear so suddenly that Stiles can’t help the startled little squeak that he makes.  A nip to the rim of his ear leaves him gasping. 

 

“I dream of you.. did you know that?”  Derek whispers against the whorls of his ear.  “I wake up in the morning so hard.. so fucking hard I could hammer nails and the sheets are soaking wet.  All I can do is lie there with my cock in my hand wishing you were beside me.” 

 

There’s a tone in the wolf’s voice.. it’s aching and hungry.  “It’s all I can do to stop myself from coming to you.. I have to fuck my fist so it stops hurting.”

 

Derek’s mouth moves away and Stiles is burning up.  His flesh feels so hot and hungry.. so very needy, wanting to be touched.

 

“D.. please..”  He begs softly, his head hangs low and he can feel a bead of sweat roll off the tip of his nose.

 

“What is it Stiles?  What do you want from me?” 

 

Stiles shakes his head.  How to answer?  He’s lost in a whirling maze of needs and desires that he’s never felt before and at the heart of it is Derek.

 

“Anything.. everything D.”  He whispers.

 

“Good.. because that’s what I’m going to give you Stiles and that’s what you’re going to give me in return.”  Stiles feels Derek’s chest brush against his back, his sweat slick skin is fever hot, as he leans over him and gently bites the nape of his neck making him shiver before he pulls back.  “Everything.”

 

“Stiles I’m going to rim you now.  Is that okay?”  Derek’s voice is harsh and Stiles can feel his hot breath on one ass cheek and he can’t help himself he can feel his butt quivering, his ass cheeks clenching and unclenching fiercely, over and over as he tries to imagine what it’s going to feel like.

 

“Yes please D.”  He chokes the words out.  Two large hands grab his ass and pull on each cheek as they part exposing the most vulnerable part of him.  He can barely breathe, the fast panting breaths he’s taking isn't getting enough oxygen into his lungs.  Tells himself he’s being ridiculous, of course there’s enough air.. really there is. 

 

He can’t stop his mind from picturing exactly what Derek’s seeing right now.  His pale white butt parted to reveal his hole, big masculine hands holding each cheek apart and his balls and dick hanging below.  The red silk cord would be all too visible as would his blood heavy cock and balls. It makes him tremble and he can’t be entirely certain if it’s fear or desire or a twisted combination of the two.  Whatever it is it makes him so very, very hard.  He feels so engorged and wonders if it's possible for his skin to split under the pressure.

 

Derek isn’t unaffected either.  Stiles can hear the ragged panting breaths the other man’s making.  The chuffing wolf noises of approval.

 

“You’re beautiful Stiles.. God look at that pretty little asshole.. it’s so pink and tiny.. twitching, begging for something to go in it.. _wannasplityouwideopenonmycock_..”  Derek sounds almost drunk which Stiles knows is an impossibility, but his wolf doesn’t sound himself, his words slurring into one another. 

 

“ _I’msofuckinghardforyou_..”  He’s rumbling long and low before repeating over and over.  “So hard.. so hard..”

 

“D.. are you alright?  Do you need to use your safe word?”  Stiles says the words quietly.  Knows that Derek’s heard him when for the longest minute nothing happens.  It’s like they’ve frozen into an erotic tableau.  He doesn’t dare move.

 

A long sigh breathes hot air over his crack and his hole and Stiles can’t help the twitching that sensation causes.

 

“The things you do to me.. thank you Stiles.  I let it get away from me.”  He feels those warm strong hands move over his ass cheeks squeezing and stroking and it feels so good Stiles moans in delight at the sensations.  It feels like Derek’s giving his ass a massage.. then he slides his hands down the back of his thighs and rubs and presses into the muscles until Stiles feels so weak and relaxed he lets his quivering arms rest from holding himself upright and lowers his head on them.  His ass high in the air.. presenting himself for Derek's pleasure.

 

“D.. D.. that feels.. my God.. my God..”  Fuck.. is that strange gurgling sound his voice. 

 

“Sshh Stiles.. let me make you feel good.”  Derek whispers and Stiles can’t stop the weird noises he’s making because Derek’s kissing his ass and it feels fan-fucking-tastic.  He mouths and licks at his cheeks, before biting into the flesh hard enough to make Stiles wince but not pull away.. in fact he finds himself pushing back into the bite and hearing Derek growl.   “That’s my good boy.. taking my bite.. taking my mark..”

 

When Derek presses his face hard and tight into the crack Stiles can only whimper as he feels the delicious chafe of his wolf’s stubble against his tender flesh.  When he feels the flat licking stripe of Derek’s tongue over his pucker, the heat and the wet of it has him wailing long and loud.

 

Derek is relentless as Stiles tries to pull away before he pushes back .. it’s too much, he can’t.. too much, God he needs it.. Derek licks and licks over and over that tiny entrance to Stiles’ body.  With each lick he pushes against the rim, pushes that muscle demanding entry.  When he succeeds Stiles can’t make a sound it’s like his whole chest has been suddenly paralysed with the shock of pure pleasure that pummels his nervous system.  Derek’s poking the tip of his tongue inside him, wiggling it back and forth sending sparks flying through the bundle of nerves that congregate there.

 

“Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..”  Stiles cries out. 

 

“Colour?”  That guttural voice surely can not belong to Derek, it sounds like he’s had his vocal chords shredded.

 

“Green D.. green to make me go insane.”  He breathes out the words grateful that the other man’s a werewolf because he simply doesn’t have the strength to say it any louder.

 

“Then we’ll go insane together.  You’ve got no idea.. your scent.. you smell incredible.. you taste even better.. I want to be inside you so bad Stiles..”  He huffs out a shaky breath.  “Stiles..”

 

“Yes D..” 

 

“I’d like to fuck you.. only if you’re ready.. I need to..”  Derek's voice doesn't sound as sure as it has, he stumbles over his words and Stiles can’t bear to hear it.. hear how vulnerable he makes him.. not his wolf.  He never wants to do that to him.. only wants to make him stronger.. to feel secure.

 

“D.. I need you to fuck me so bad.”  He says with all the sincerity he can, willing him to understand how much he wants this.  Sure he maybe an ass virgin, but he can’t not want this.. from the moment they first met.. this, here and now feels inevitable.  There is no denying it, no turning back.

 

“Stiles I.. thank you.” 

 

Derek’s face is quickly pressed back into his ass and he licks and sucks and nips at Stiles until he’s about ready to scream.  When Derek slides one finger into his hole alongside his tongue Stiles does and he’s so glad that they don’t have any direct neighbours to hear him. 

 

“Oh fuck.. Stiles.. your ass it’s so sweet.. sucks on my finger.. tries to draw it in deeper.. bet it’s gonna do that to my cock too.. it’s hungry.. so hungry.”  He licks and reams over and over around his fingers because he’s managed to slip two in.  Drags his tongue down to Stiles’ perineum and licks with forceful strokes over and over before he descends even further and licks at Stiles’ bound balls which elicits the loudest, longest incomprehensible noise that surprises even Stiles with its intensity.  Licking and suckling at his swollen aching balls has Stiles thrusting backwards and it drives Derek’s fingers deep into his ass.

 

Stiles feels delirious with the pleasure that Derek’s introducing to his body.  It’s overwhelming and good.. so good that he curses at all the time they’ve wasted when they could've been doing this.  A shiver goes through him when he senses movement behind him and realises that Derek’s taking his jeans off.

 

Closes his eyes, bracing himself for the intrusion of his wolf’s big cock fucking into his body and squawks when he feels Derek touch his chin.  Opening his eyes he realises he’s standing in front of him.. completely naked.  This is the first time Stiles has ever seen the other man all over and.. and he’s so..

 

“Beautiful.”  The word slips out without him realising as he runs his eyes over the long muscled limbs, the rippling abs and the perfectly cut pelvis.  The silver key and chain hangs low against his upper abs and it’s a reminder to Stiles of all that Derek has done for him.. all he has given him. 

 

He lifts his eyes up to meet Derek’s and offers him a smile filled with all the love and longing he feels for him.  Derek lowers his head as he tilts Stiles’ chin and the kiss that he gives him is almost chaste in comparison to what they’ve been doing.  He doesn’t care where he’s had that mouth, not when it’s the two of them.  It’s tender and loving and Stiles can feel himself melting at its sweetness.

 

“Do you want me to wear a condom?”  Derek asks softly against his lips.  Stiles pulls back slightly so he can properly see the other man’s face.

 

“Not unless you want to D.. or is it Malia?”  He curses at bringing up her name at this time but he needs to know.  When she tricked him back at Eichen House they hadn’t used a condom, because they were patients for Pete’s sake.  He’s had himself tested since then and it’s come back clear.. but some things take a while to show.

 

“No it’s none of those things.. I can’t get anything but I just thought you might be worried and you know.. mess?”  He finishes almost apologetically.

 

“I want it all D.. I want mess.. I want to get messy with you.  Only with you.”  Stiles can feel his throat close up.. he didn’t mean to let slip his true feelings, but it had just tumbled out looking into his wolf’s concerned face.

 

“Stiles..I..”  He begins, before starting again.  “Stiles suck my cock again.. get me nice and wet.. get me ready for you.”

 

Stiles feels the hunger slam into him again as he says nothing just settles himself onto his hands and knees and tilts his head back opening his mouth. 

 

“Fuck.. look at you.  So beautiful.. wanting me like this.”  Derek slowly feeds him his hard cock.  Stiles groans around it as he feels his own cock jerk in reaction.  Their mutual moans tangle in the air and Stiles feels the heat rush through his blood as he licks and sucks, letting Derek slide back and forth in his mouth.  Derek places his hand on top of Stiles’ head.  Let’s his fingers tangle with his hair and the tug and pull on his scalp has him moaning in delight around the fat length fucking into his mouth.

 

“Jesus.. Stiles you suck cock so good.. so good.. I’m almost tempted.. almost.. but not enough..”  He pulls his cock out and bends down to give Stiles another light kiss before moving around him.

 

With Derek now behind him Stiles can hear the crinkle of a packet being opened.  When he feels Derek’s slick warm fingers slowly press into him he realises it was a packet of lube and he’s grateful that the wolf was so prepared.  With pre-come, saliva and lube his thighs are slick and dripping. 

 

Derek has one hand on his hip while the other presses the head of his cock against Stiles’ pucker and just gently nudges into it.. not hard.. it’s quite light over and over.. Stiles realises what his strategy is when after a while he’s finally unclenched because nothing seems to be happening and the head suddenly catches against his rim making him gasp at the sensation.

 

It sits there snug and tight until Derek pushes and with almost a popping sensation the head of his cock is now inside him.  It’s strange and wonderful and Stiles can’t think.. can’t breathe. 

 

“Fuck.. fuck.. you’re so hot.. inside..”  Stiles can hear Derek panting as he struggles to speak.  “Stiles I can’t stop.. can’t stop baby.. need to be in you.. all of me.. please.. colour?” 

 

Stiles looks over his shoulder and what he sees makes him moan aloud.  Derek’s standing behind him, flushed a rosy red all over, sweat glistens in the late afternoon light.  It covers him and his eyes are wild as his nostrils flare in time with the harsh breaths that make his chest rise and fall rapidly.  The veins have popped out on his forearms with the strain of holding back from fucking into him and he can feel his big hands holding his hips so very tight it borders on pain.  His D looks to be riding on the edge and he did it to him.  He did this.  Made him feel this.  Made him want this and Stiles wants it too.

 

“Green D.. now fuck me.”  Stiles growls out.. demanding from his wolf everything he’s got.

 

Derek starts to push and as he does Stiles holds his breath at the relentless steady pressure he feels until it’s buried deep inside him.  It’s a different type of pain than anything he’s known before.. it’s being stretched almost beyond capacity, it’s having his flesh being parted and opened up wide in a manner he’s never had before. 

 

“Fuck D.. you’re so big..”  Stiles is trembling at the intrusion into his body.  His thighs and arms shake violently as his body is overwhelmed with strange new sensations.

 

"Jesus Stiles.. you're so tight.. so fucking tight.."

 

When Derek finally holds still, Stiles is able to release a shuddering breath.  He doesn’t know how he feels or what he expected.. it simply feels like Derek’s splitting him apart with his huge cock.  He’s achingly full.  Can't control the twitches his ass makes, can feel Derek's grip on his hips tighten until he feels ready to snap.

 

“Need to fuck..”  Derek growls.

 

When Derek pulls back and slides in again.. Stiles has to revise that opinion.  Yes he is being split apart by one humongous werewolf cock, but it feels like nothing else on this earth.  It’s good.. so good.  He starts to rock back and he feels Derek’s hands on his hips controlling his movements as he starts to thrust in earnest.  Nerve endings fire and his whole body comes to life at the sensations rolling over him.  With each thrust he can feel Derek's balls slap into his and the feeling is incredible, pain and pleasure so entwined he doesn't know where one ends and the other begins.

 

Balancing on one hand he reaches back to his hip with his free hand and lets his fingers stroke over Derek’s.. feels his chest clench tight when Derek tangles them together for a moment before he has to let go and brace himself or fall flat on his face.

 

Stiles can hear a delicate tinkling sound and he can feel prickling heat ripple over his scalp and down his back when he realises it’s the sound of the silver key on the chain bouncing against Derek’s chest.  His own chain bounces against his collarbone in counterpoint to his giving and receiving thrusts. 

 

Derek’s cock is getting faster and faster and his hands grip tighter and tighter.. Stiles vision goes hazy when on a thrust Derek hits something inside him and he can feel a tear spring to his eye, he’s never felt a sensation like it before.. it’s too lame to call it good.. it’s beyond that.. it’s nirvana.. it’s holy fuck..

 

“There.. there D.. do it again..again.”  Stiles is crying out as Derek’s shaft fills all the empty hollows inside him.  His cock and balls are aching desperately and he feels like he could come if he didn’t have the bindings on him.

 

“Please D.. free me.. let me go..”  Stiles yells.  It feels like needles are digging into his hips and he realises that Derek’s claws have popped out as he freezes, buried balls deep in him.  His cock throbbing and jerking in his ass.

 

“Never.. you’re mine Stiles.. never let you go.. mine mine mine..”  His voice is changed into the deeper sounds of his Beta form.  Warmth floods through Stiles at the possessive tone.

 

“No D.. the cord.. take the cord off..”  Stiles whimpers as he pushes back and Derek’s reaching around and with one tug the cord unravels and Stiles curses as his cock is suddenly inundated with sensations that are too intense for a mortal man to endure. 

 

He does the only thing he can.  He pushes back.  He fucks back into Derek.  Hard.  The wolf growls harshly, seemingly incapable of human speech.

 

“Fuck me harder D.. make me come.. make me come.. please..”  His whole body is ablaze, all of it beginning and ending with the hard cock that fucks into him.  It taps into that spot.. that divine spot once then twice and Stiles is tumbling into orgasm shaking with the force of it, it rises in him from deep in his groin and sends pulsing waves of pleasure to every inch of his body and as his cock jerks upwards with that initial ejaculation spasm he screams because he’s never felt anything like this. 

 

It’s a complete and full body wrenching that has him drawing every drop of his come out of his body.  It wrings his balls out and he doesn’t know whether he’s dying from pain or the purest deepest of pleasures that his nerve endings simply don’t recognise.

 

He cries out.  **_His_** name over and over as he comes.  Scalding hot bursts of come jet out of his cock, shooting across the table with the force.  Stiles babbles, his mouth running away uncontrollably from the euphoria of being fucked so good.. of coming so hard. 

 

“Derek.. Derek.. God I love you.. fucking love you so much..” 

 

His ears are ringing.  The roaring he hears behind him is so loud and ferocious.  As he was coming he could feel his ass clenching around Derek’s cock.. so hard and strong even as the wolf tried to fuck his way through it, there’s no escape.   The other man is coming too, hot spurts of fluid pumping deep inside him.  The pulsing he feels from Derek’s cock goes on and on as he gives him everything he’s got, Stiles tightens his ass around him, clamping down and Derek whines.. he fucking whines and it goes straight to Stiles’ gut even as the wolf grinds into him hard.  Grinding as if he could sink into him completely.. as if they could merge together, become one entity.

 

On shaking hands Stiles manages to peek over his shoulder and his breath catches.  Derek’s hunched over him like Stiles has fucking sucked the life out of him.  He’s completely wolfed out into his Beta form.  Pointed ears, longer sideburns and his brow and nose are heavier and broader than any human’s.  His fangs are long and slightly curved as he pants heavily, but what has him mesmerized is the blaze of red that scorches over him from Derek’s Alpha coloured eyes.  He’s totally lost himself to his wolf side.

 

Derek reaches around him.. wraps his arms around him tight.  Holding him and it feels so good, so right that Stiles never wants him to let go.  He lets his head tip back and rest on Derek’s shoulder.  Can feel his wolf pressing light kisses to his hair and ear.  Then to his neck, where he licks and scents him over and over.

 

“You smell like me now.”  There is immense satisfaction in his wolf’s gruff tone and Stiles is too blissed out to worry about Scott and what he’ll be able to scent about them now.  Resolves not to.  This is between him and Derek.  If they make each other happy.. and the wolf so does for Stiles.. then that’s the only thing that matters.

 

Stiles feels cold now.  He’s blazed so brightly for one moment he feels he’s burned brighter than the sun.  The wolf scorches his cool flesh where he rests against him and the contrast is too much and he starts to shiver. 

 

“D.. D..”  His teeth chatter and he almost feels like he’s had an out of body experience.

 

Derek smooths his hands over his body.  Their warmth is like a balm.  “Cold.. D.. so cold..”

 

“It’s okay.. you’re okay.”  Derek whispers against his neck.

 

Gently Derek pulls out of Stiles’ body and he can feel Derek’s come start to trickle out and run down the back of his thighs.  It feels scalding against his cool skin.  The wolf quickly gathers him up in his arms and Stiles can’t resist nuzzling into his neck.  Derek carries Stiles to the bathroom and still holding him turns on the taps and lets it run for a moment until the temperature settles.  He sets him on his feet, one arm wrapped around his waist supporting him.

 

Derek starts to lift the silver chain over his head.  He’s always given the key to Stiles to unlock his own.  Stiles wraps his hand around Derek’s preventing him from going any further.  He shakes his head at the puzzled look that Derek gives him.

 

“No D.. I want you to wear it all the time.. ready for me to put mine on.. ready to unlock me when I need it.”  Stiles says huskily as he lifts Derek’s hand to his mouth, the key still clutched in his fist, he kisses Derek’s knuckles one after the other.

 

“Are you sure?”  Derek’s eyes glitter hotly.  They both know what Stiles is offering.  Stiles can’t speak.. his tongue feels thick and unwieldy, he nods.  Derek lifts Stiles’ chain up and slides the key into the padlock, turning the key Stiles feels it release and slither over the skin of his neck.  Derek gathers it up into his hand and puts it onto the bathroom cabinet.

 

He wraps his arms back around Stiles and kisses him softly, angling his mouth just so.. obviously not wanting to hurt him with his fangs still out.  “Thank you for trusting me Stiles.”

 

Stiles lifts his arms and holds onto Derek’s broad shoulders as he leans into the kiss, letting the heat of it sweep over him in a heady rush, Derek pulls back gasping.  With one shaking hand he reaches out and tests the water, letting it beat down on his skin.

 

He steps in with Stiles and lets the steaming water rush over their bodies.  Stiles can feel an instant improvement.. feels warmer, more alert.. more aware.  Even so he doesn’t let go of the other man.  He’s still in his Beta form and Stiles leans up and kisses him properly.

 

Derek’s frozen as Stiles licks over his lips and darts his tongue into Derek’s mouth trying to avoid nicking himself on his wolf’s fangs.

 

“Stiles..”  He growls. 

 

“So I’m yours..”  Stiles murmurs against his mouth.  “And you’re not letting me go.”

 

Derek blushes.  Stiles delights in seeing the burning colour rise up his cheeks and spread out to meet his furry sideburns.  “And you love me?”

 

“Don’t make it a question.. it’s a statement and yes I do.  I love you so much Derek Hale.”  Stiles grins up at the other man.. watches as he morphs back into his human aspect.  His face so serious that something inside Stiles feels on the verge of breaking apart. 

 

“Stiles.. when people get a rush.. uhm you know endorphins flood the system with sex and having your boundaries pushed.. sometimes things are said.. and it’s not real.”  Derek trails off.. his voice faltering.  “It’s not real.”

 

“You want it to be real don't you?”  He frowns.  Hurt washing over him.  “Or are you saying it’s not real for you?”

 

“Yes.. I mean I.. I want it to be real.  But.. this is all so new for you.”  Derek huffs out a big breath.  Stiles notices for all his talk of it not being real the wolf doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to let go.  His arms are still locked around him tight.

 

“I’ve had this feeling for a long time Derek.. longer than I even knew.  It’s always been there.”  Stiles reaches up and strokes his fingers over the other man’s stubble, letting it prickle against his fingers.  “Never let me go Derek.  Please.”

 

“Do you mean it?”  Derek presses his forehead to Stiles and looks deep into his eyes.

 

“You once told me you could be anyone but my friend.  It hurt at the time and then I realised you were trying to tell me something.  What was it?”  Stiles whispers.

 

“I remember.  I didn’t mean to hurt you.. we started out as allies.. of a sort..”  Stiles snorts at that description.  “Then I think we became friends.  Good friends.. with Boyd.. if you weren’t there I don’t know how I..”  He shrugs his broad shoulders unable to finish.

 

“When the nogitsune had you.. I couldn’t let it go.. I needed to find a way to save you because I knew I.. if anything happened to you.. it’s something I wouldn’t survive.”  Derek closes his eyes as though he can’t bear to look and see disdain on Stiles’ face.

 

“I **_am_** your friend Stiles, but that’s not all I want.. not just that.  I could be your lover.. your partner.. but what I want most is to be your mate.”  He opens his eyes when he doesn’t hear an immediate rejection.  “I know I’m broken in a lot of ways..”

 

Stiles snorts again.  “You’re broken.  Heck..  I don’t think I’ve been complete for a long time now.”  He snuggles into Derek not giving him a chance to back away.  “If we’re both broken.. maybe together we can make a complete whole.”

 

Derek sighs and Stiles can feel him nod in agreement.  “I do love you Stiles.”

 

Stiles holds him tighter as he lets those wonderful words wash over him.  The water pours over them both and he looks down at where their bodies are pressed together and it reminds him..

 

He moves back slightly and takes hold of Derek’s cock in his hand.  With the other he traces a gentle fingertip over the silver scar.

 

“What’s this from?”  He wonders aloud.  Derek stiffens and tries to draw away.  His eyes go dark, wide and distraught as Stiles lets his cock go and grabs his arms. 

 

“Derek.. Derek.. shhh it’s alright.. it’s alright..”  There’s something in the blankness of his eyes that lets Stiles know that he’s not really seeing him right now.  He’s seeing something horrific and Stiles can feel his stomach churn at all the terrible possibilities.

 

“It’s okay sweeth..”  Derek wrenches himself away from Stiles and he’s backed up to the tiled wall, crouching in full Beta mode and he’s roaring.  Claws extended, slashing in front of him wildly.  Stiles yelps as one stray claw catches his arm as he darts in and presses himself against the other man.

 

“I’ve got you.. it’s okay.”  Stiles wraps himself around his wolf and pulls him in tight.  Presses his face into his neck, letting him scent him and wonders if he's just asking for his throat to be torn out.  “It’s me Derek.. it’s okay.”

 

He can feel his wolf inhale deeply and he presses his face in even harder into the delicate flesh of Stiles’ neck.  Stubble rasping, shuddering hot breaths a stark contrast on his wet skin.  Stiles just holds him tight. 

 

When the hot water starts to run out and the stream they’re standing under becomes cooler Stiles turns it off.  Grabbing towels from the bathroom cabinet he wraps one around Derek’s shoulders and one for himself and quickly wipes himself down.  He wraps a smaller one around his arm to soak up the bleeding before turning his attention back to the other man.  Derek stands there passively letting himself be dried off, his body flexes and bows as Stiles needs him to.  

 

Stiles bites his lower lip in worry.  Derek’s face is immobile, his eyes not focusing properly on anything and he still hasn’t said a thing.. not a single word.

 

“Come with me.”  Stiles takes Derek’s hand and leads him from the bathroom to the bed in the far corner of the loft. Pulling back the covers he pushes Derek down onto the bed and then slides in next to the other man.  He draws him close, their legs tangling.. so entwined that a casual observer would have trouble distinguishing which part belonged to who.  Derek’s head settles immediately onto Stiles’ shoulder from where he can push his nose against Stiles’ neck and that scent heavy spot under his ear.

 

It’s warm underneath the covers and even though late afternoon light streams in across the room Stiles can feel his eyes getting heavy.  He clasps Derek tight as his other hand rubs soothingly up and down his wolf’s spine.  A gentle touch to comfort and let him know he’s not alone.. never alone if Stiles has any say in the matter.

 

“Love you.. love you.. love you..”  He slurs against Derek’s forehead, lips pressed tight against him.  He can feel Derek relax into him and he’s just going to close his eyes for one moment.. just one moment..


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** PLEASE NOTE THE NEW WARNING TAGS ADDED TO THIS FIC ***
> 
> So after 5 chapters of Stiles being as submissive as he's going to get - it's his turn to listen to and take care of Derek. In doing so he discovers how terribly abusive a previous relationship was for Derek and how it scarred him. 
> 
> Derek does describe details of the abuse (please read end notes for more details) so if this is a likely trigger for you please don't read. 
> 
> I also wanted to show that without the chain Stiles isn't afraid to stand up and mix it up with Derek and give his opinion. So this chapter is relatively D/s free. NB: The very last few paragraphs are also in Derek's POV.
> 
> Thank you for the kind comments and kudos. :D

When he wakes it’s full dark and the only light is from the partial moon he can see outside the loft windows.. it’s softer, gentler rays bathe everything around him in grey and silver tones.  All except for the twin points of burning red that watch him from near the long table.

 

“Derek.”  He says softly and he hears a faint plaintive rumble in response.. not angry or out of control.. Stiles isn’t even sure if it’s possible for a wolf to sound miserable without howling, but Derek’s doing one hell of a job proving him wrong.

 

He rolls out of bed and walks towards his wolf, his eyes adjusting easily to the moonlight.  Derek’s sitting on a stool and Stiles can make out he’s pulled on some track pants that hang low on his hips.  It’s cooler now and he can feel goosebumps pebble across his naked flesh.  His soft cock hangs low and brushes silkily against his thighs as he walks and he can feel a sweet ache in his ass with every step.  It feels good.  His arm throbs painfully under the towel that binds it. 

 

He doesn’t hesitate and pushes himself against the other man, wraps himself around him and starts nuzzling into his neck and shoulder, lifts his head and starts kissing and nipping gently along the stubbled jaw.  Derek’s hands grip his forearms to hold him back, the pained noise he makes when Derek pulls on his torn skin is out before he can stop it and his wolf flinches, dropping his hands away. 

 

Before Stiles can say a word, however, he puts one hand back onto Stiles arm and looks at him questioningly, Stiles nods in acceptance and he can feel the pain instantly leach away and he may not be able to see the black threading veins running up Derek’s arm but he knows they are there.

 

“Thank you.”  Stiles whispers when Derek releases him.  He leans down to kiss his wolf on the lips only to have the other man pull back.

 

“Stiles please.. you shouldn’t.. not with me..”  His voice hitches sharply.

 

“Why not with you?”  Stiles rubs his face against Derek’s cheek, first one side and then the other, deliberately scent marking the other man.   The wolf groans heavily and pushes into him before suddenly jerking back.

 

“Stop that.. I hurt you.”  He says huskily.  “You shouldn’t be with someone who’s..”

 

Stiles waves his hand interrupting.  “Kind.. beautiful.. a closet geek.. saved me over and over.. given me the best orgasm of my life.. the most wonderful person I’ve ever met.. too good for me.”   His long fingers trace the length of the chain around Derek’s neck.  “Pick any reason you like.. it doesn’t matter, I can’t not be with you Derek.”

 

Derek sighs almost wearily.  “No.. you shouldn’t be with someone who’s so damaged.  So damaged that I hurt you.  It's just luck that it's not worse.  I could've killed you.”

 

“In case you haven’t noticed Mister.. I don’t think you and I are so different in that respect.  We're both damaged.  I keep knocking on your door with panic attack after panic attack and just general fucked up-ness.”  Stiles frowns at him knowing in the dim light his wolf will see everything clearly.

 

“That’s understandable Stiles, everything with the nogitsune is all so fresh and recent for you.. but I’ve had a while now to deal with these.. issues and they still haunt me.”  Derek turns his head slightly, his eyes not meeting Stiles’.

 

Stiles can only look at him in horrified amazement.  “Are you fucking kidding me?  Derek.. the shit that you’ve gone through in your life there’s no way of getting over that.. how you keep going kills me because I know it still hurts.  I know you’re hurting.  You don’t get over these ‘issues’..”  Stiles hooks his fingers to make air quotes.  “..all you can do is learn to live with them.  Learn to be happy again.” 

 

Stiles shakes his head in disbelief.  “Does that mean you expect me to get over the shit that I did.. that the nogitsune did in what a month.. six months.. maybe a year?”

 

“NO.”  Derek snaps out. 

 

“So you’re saying that I’m weaker.. poor little Stiles needs to be coddled because he just can’t cope with the crap that happens in his life.. the crap that goes through his brain.”  Stiles says through clenched teeth.

 

Derek stands up and they are literally toe to toe.  Stiles can feel the heat radiating off the other man, it pushes into him.

 

“Don’t put words in my mouth Stiles.. you know that’s not what this is about.”  He rumbles harshly.  Even though they’re not touching Stiles can still feel the vibration through his chest.

 

“Then tell me what it is then.”  Stiles reaches up with both hands and cups Derek’s jaw cradling it gently, making sure that his wolf doesn’t turn away from him again.

 

“It’s that **_I_** don’t deserve you.. you need someone stronger than me.. someone who doesn’t flinch at shadows.. who can give you the security you need.”

 

“BULL-SHIT.”  Stiles says harshly.  “I have everything I need right here so why can’t you see it?”

 

Derek shakes his head.  “No.. no.. you don’t understand if you only knew the things I’ve..”  He stops instantly.

 

“If I only knew what?  If I only knew what Derek?”  He presses.. Stiles knows he can’t let this go, not now, if he does he might lose whatever chance they had of being together.  “Tell me.. what **_it_** is?”

 

Stiles can't.. won't back down and maybe Derek sees it in his eyes because he starts to shout.  “I’m not strong, not strong enough for what you need.. I’m weak and she found that weakness and..” 

 

He stops and hangs his head before saying softly.  “I submitted to her.”

 

Stiles doesn’t know what to say.  In every way that he’s been with Derek before and after they became intimate.. there’s always been a certainty to him.. a commanding strength that he carries as part of him.  He knows that wolves are inherently dominant creatures, of course there is a hierarchy in a pack with certain wolves more dominant than others, but he’s not heard of a born wolf submitting to a human before.  He knows she's human because all of Derek's romantic entanglements, to put it politely were all human females, even the Darach was human though a practitioner of druidic magic. 

 

“Derek.. I..”  Stiles flounders and it feels strange and unreal.  He desperately doesn’t want to say the wrong thing to the other man.  With one hand Stiles pushes Derek to sit back down on the stool and stands between his splayed thighs, soaking up the warmth that his wolf generates naturally.  Derek looks down at where Stiles has placed his hand, directly over the key and Stiles can feel the tremors that run through Derek’s body before he looks back up into his face.

 

“Do you think submitting is something to be ashamed of?”  He asks quietly, better to know now than to have his heart ripped out later.

 

Derek growls in frustration.  “Of course not.. it takes an incredible strength.. a certain knowledge of self to submit to another person.  To give them control and say I want this.  Don’t ever believe I think less of you.. I could never.. Stiles you are.. You are amazing.” 

 

Stiles releases the breath he’s been holding when he hears the sincerity in his wolf’s voice.  Derek places his hand over the top of Stiles and presses the other man’s hand with the key hard into his chest like he’s trying to imprint it into his flesh.

 

“She told me she had something that would loosen me up.. would make the sex better.  I believed her Stiles.. I wanted to so badly, what we’d done was good, but everything feels good when you’re 16 and a virgin.  It left me feeling.. hollow and I didn’t know why.  I thought I loved her and she said she loved me.  I’d always thought that when you loved someone it would be.. different.. special.. and now all these years later I finally know how it’s meant to be.”  Derek’s talking so quietly that Stiles almost has to strain to hear him and almost wishes he can’t.. because he knows who Derek’s talking about even as his heart flutters wildly in his chest at the wolf’s declaration of love. 

 

Kate.  Fucking Kate ‘hell is too good for that bitch’ Argent.

 

“My Mom always said that being in love was like a dance.. two steps forward, one step back and sometimes you would trip over your own feet and then there would be a moment and it didn’t matter how long or short it was when it all came together and you would realise that you were moving as one.. like a waltz.”  Stiles can hear the young Derek in his voice then.  The 16 year old Derek before Kate and the sadness that sweeps over him is all-consuming when he considers how things might’ve been.

 

“So I drank it.  It was scotch and the taste, thought she’d given me kerosene.. it was my first drink ever and I remember thinking I couldn’t believe people actually paid money to drink it.”  In the dim moonlight Stiles can see the way Derek’s nose crinkles in distaste at the memory. 

 

Stiles reaches down and grabs his free hand, clutching it tight in his.  He’s not sure he wants to hear what’s coming but he needs Derek to let down his walls, he needs to understand his wolf and if he has to hear about them fucking well.. alright.. no not alright but he’ll listen if that’s what Derek needs.

 

“I didn’t know she’d laced it with wolfsbane until it was too late.”  It explains a lot about his aversion to the alcohol and wolfsbane combos that the other wolves would indulge in at pack gatherings.

 

“It didn’t take long and I was a mess, out of my head.. even when she chained me down.. I helped her Stiles.. I fucking helped her.”   He laughs bitterly.  He takes his hand off his chest and rubs it over his face before dropping it into his lap.

 

Stiles can feel a tick start just below his right eye, it twitches relentlessly.. the muscle spasming uncontrollably. 

 

“The cuffs were lined with wolfsbane tipped spikes and coated in mountain ash powder.. there was no way I could break them, even if I wasn’t off my face.  When I asked her to take them off because it hurt..”  He pauses and his eyes look faraway and distant before he continues.  “That’s when she hit me the first time.”

 

Derek’s hand tightens around his and Stiles winces slightly as he grips his back.

 

“I didn’t know what I’d done wrong.  Begged her to tell me.  She kissed me so gently and said I had to prove that I was sorry.. that I was her ‘sweetie’.”  Stiles can feel the bile roll in his belly as understanding courses through him.  In the shower he’d been about to call the other man ‘sweetheart’ but he’d reacted to it before he’d even completed the word.

 

“Then it began.. I think it was over a couple of hours but I’m not sure.. I’d told my parents that I was studying at a friend’s house and would be home late so no one was missing me.  It felt like forever.”

 

Derek’s quiet for a long time and Stiles doesn’t move, doesn’t say anything.  This time it’s his turn to listen.. to simply be there for the other man.  Derek shakes his head eventually.

 

“She would beat me at first with her fists, but I guess she got tired or her hands were hurting or something.. she pulled out a blackjack from her handbag, hitting me with it over and over in the same spot not giving it a chance to heal, then she’d move to another spot and do the same thing over and over again.  In between she’d tease me sucking me off to the brink before stopping or get me to eat her out.”

 

Stiles can feel his stomach twisting into knots in pure horror.  Dear God.. no wonder the poor man had trust issues.  It was painfully shattering to hear him retell it, let alone to comprehend that Derek endured it.. survived it.

 

“When she pulled out the knife when she was riding me and started carving her initials into my chest I stupidly told myself it was because she loved me.. wanted to claim me.. mark me like a wolf does.  She would let me heal enough to keep going and pour more of that vile stuff down my throat all the time whispering things in my ear..  I was crazed.. desperate to please her..”  His eyes close as he huffs out.  “I let her peg me.. she didn’t prep me or anything.. it hurt Stiles.. there was so much blood.  Please.. I didn’t hurt you before did I?  I made it good.”  He pleads.

 

Stiles groans out loud, wounded.  He hurts so bad for his wolf.  It’s a physical pain in his chest and in his head.  Derek’s eyes pop open and look into his face and Stiles can only shake his head ‘no’ he wasn’t hurt, but he is now.. it’s an emotional bruise.. it’s a spiritual laceration and it’s agony.

 

“It’s alright Stiles.. I’m okay.”  Stiles can’t say anything, just shakes his head at his wolf’s attempts at reassurance.  He aches for him the man he loves now and he aches for the 16 year old boy who fell into Kate’s clutches.

 

“By the end she asked me to prove how much she meant to me.  When she coated the tip of the blade with wolfsbane I was ecstatic.. I begged her for it, she grabbed my cock and I knew here was the proof.  She cut me Stiles.  Cut me deep and it was the most intense agony I’ve ever felt in my life.. I didn’t stop screaming until I blacked out.”

 

Derek’s breathing shallowly, his broad chest moving in and out rapidly.  Stiles strokes his hand up and down Derek’s arm, over and over letting him feel his touch.. the comfort he wants to give him.

 

“When I came to I was in the room with the motel manager trying to wake me up.  My screams had disturbed a lot of people.  She’d left me gagged and chained up and on the pillow next to me was a note.  ‘Thanks Sweetie, see you real soon.’  It was one of those motels where he didn’t want any trouble with the cops and I was obviously that being underage.. so he unchained me and I got dressed and I managed to make it home.”  Stiles wants to throw up, he can feel himself gagging trying to keep it down.  He has to force himself **_not_** to picture Derek as a teenage boy, assaulted and struggling to make his way home on his own otherwise he’ll break and Derek the man needs him now.

 

“It was my bad luck that no one saw me come in, no one realised that I’d been hurt like that.  Maybe if they had or if I’d been brave enough to say something..”  He pauses and sucks in a shaky breath.  “Maybe the fire the next morning wouldn’t have happened, we’d have been on guard.”

 

His head hangs low and his shoulders hunch over as though protecting the core of him.  “I was too ashamed to say anything though.  Stiles I let her do those things to me.”

 

Stiles’ head is spinning and he draws in shaky breaths to try and calm himself down.  His sense of outrage knows no bounds as he contemplates the horrors that the other man has faced. 

 

“You didn’t let her do that to you.. can you hear yourself?  You’ve just told me in detail how you were drugged and raped at 16 by Kate Argent.. who if she came back to life at this very minute I would gut without a moment’s hesitation.”  Stiles can’t believe his wolf has been carrying this around for such a long time.  That his perception of what he’s described is so very, very distorted.

 

Derek lifts his head.  “I wasn’t raped Stiles.. I know you want to help but.. I let her do those things.”

 

“Fuck that Derek.. she put you under the influence of drugs.. wolfsbane is so a drug to you wolves don’t deny it.”  He says at the incredulous look on Derek’s face.   “She bound you and beat you repeatedly while sexually abusing you if that’s not an assault I don’t know what is.  Had you ever submitted to her before?”

 

Derek’s face looks pinched in the shadows.  “No.. never.  She kept wanting to control me, but I wouldn’t.  My wolf wouldn’t let her either.. it didn’t like her very much at all.”

 

“So she roofied you.  Roofied you into a scene as a submissive against your will.. against your instincts by getting you high as a kite on wolfsbane and endorphins.”  Stiles grabs hold of the key hanging from Derek’s neck and clenches it tight in his fist, letting the edges press deep into his flesh as he lifts it in front of Derek’s face. 

 

“This is who you are Derek.. not what you think she made you into.  I know you’re not weak.. I know it because after everything you keep going.  You keep trying to do the right thing.  You didn’t let her break you.”

 

He leans in close letting his mouth hover over Derek’s.  “Do you think I could let myself go with just anyone?  It had to be you.. I trust you to give me what I need, I trust you to keep me safe.. I trust you Derek.  It’s you that makes me strong enough to give it all up into your hands.”  He sighs long and loud.

 

“That trust was justified, you took care of me every step of the way Derek.. there’s no one else’s hands I’d rather be in.  I’d go further if you’d let me because I know you’d look after me.”

 

“Stiles.. I trust you too and I’ve not said that to anyone in a long time.  I’ve not been with anyone else like I have with you.. I can feel like my real self when I’m with you.  Whether we wear the chains or not.”   Derek presses his mouth to Stiles, simply letting it rest there.  Stiles sucks his own lower lip into his mouth and moistens it before releasing it and letting it settle back plump and wet against Derek’s.

 

The wolf moans as soon as Stiles’ moist lips touch his.  Stiles is dragged into his arms and held tight against Derek’s broad chest.  He holds him.. holds him as though he’s never going to let him go and he doesn’t know how long they stay like that.. can only tell it’s a long time because the moon has moved higher in the black night sky when he next looks to the big span of windows.

 

“I didn’t think you’d want to be with me when you knew the truth.”  Derek whispers harshly into his hair.

 

“My God.. not want you.. I love you Derek and there’s nowhere I’d rather be than with you.”  He sighs as he lets his lips drift over the smooth skin of Derek’s collarbone.. peppering it with light smacking kisses.  Flicking his tongue out he drags the taste of the other man into his mouth before pressing his face hard into Derek’s throat.  He can feel his eyes itching and burning and he grits his teeth.. he’s not going to lose it in front of the other man.  He’s not.

 

Inevitably one escapes and he can hear Derek inhale sharply above him, knows that he can scent the salt of tears.

 

He draws back and lifts Stiles head up.  Stiles stares back at him defiantly.. so what if he’s crying, he’d have to be made of stone not to after that godawful revelation.  Derek’s lips part in surprise. 

 

“Is that for me?”  He whispers in awe, as his thumb brushes over the drop, he lifts it to his mouth and sips it delicately from his skin.

 

“Yes you asshole.. you made me cry and I don’t like to.. I cry ugly.”  Stiles tries to frown at him, but even his lips feel out of sync with the rest of him, like they’re trembling or something stupid like that.

 

“You cry ugly?”  Derek’s eyebrows have drawn into the favoured raised slash position of ‘what the fuck are you talking about now Stiles?’.

 

“You know.. blotchy skin, red eyes.. snot.”  Derek’s fingers press into his lips.

 

“Please no more.. I want to be able to sleep tonight without that vision in my head.”

 

“Yuk yuk.. laugh it up wolf boy and don’t even think about getting any sleep tonight.”  Stiles leans in close and presses his mouth against Derek’s in invitation.

 

“Don’t you have a home to go to?”  Derek’s lips move against his as he teases, the lighter tone in his voice sends a shooting tingle down Stiles’ spine.

 

“Looking at how dark it is out there and the fact that my Dad isn’t bursting through the door with his gun pointed at you.. I kinda figure he knows I’m staying the night.” 

 

“You’re too smart for me.  I rang your Dad while you were sleeping and said that you had crashed real hard and I didn’t want to wake you and send you home when you were finally getting some decent sleep.”   The wolf nuzzles his cheek.

 

“Yes I am and don’t you forget it either.. so was he okay with it?”  Stiles asks curiously.

 

“Stiles.. if I said your Dad scared me sometimes would you think I was a coward?” 

 

“Nuh uh.. I’d think you were one smart dude, he’s my Dad and I love him and he scares me.  Why.. what did he say?”  Stiles lifts his thumb and gnaws on the cuticle absent-mindedly.  Derek pulls his hand down away from his mouth.. the clasp of his hand is warm and comforting.

 

“Don’t call me dude.. and he said that I better not hurt you and not to let you hurt me either because we’ve got the power to make each other bleed with how much in love we are.”  He presses his brow to Stiles’ forehead and they breathe each other in.  “He’s one smart man.”

 

“Yes.. yes he is.”  Stiles can feel relief flood through him.  They can cross off one potential objector from the list, but he’s not even going to think about Scott tonight.  Not when he has the wolf in his arms.

 

“Derek open your mouth.”  Stiles is pressed in as tight as he can get between Derek’s thighs, as he sits on the stool, feeling his huge cock against his own.. can feel it twitch and start to swell in reaction.

 

Stiles is kissing him.. kissing him with everything he has.  Letting his tongue slide into his mouth and rub against his.  Tasting him with firm delving strokes.. the wet heat of it has him moaning and he wraps one arm around Derek’s broad shoulders while the other threads through his silky hair at the back of his head.  Over and over he lets the strands slide through his fingers letting his nails gently scrape over his scalp.  Derek tips his head back to let Stiles reach further through his hair and scratch and massage with firm fingers until Derek’s rumbling low and pleased sounding.

 

Big warm hands stroke up and down his back.  Stiles can feel his muscles relax and start to weaken.. if this goes on he’ll be on the floor his legs will have simply given way to the incredible sensations that the other man gives him.  Rub up.. stroke down and again and again until Stiles is leaning heavily against Derek’s warm muscular body.  Stiles pulls back and nips at Derek’s chin and jawline.  The rumble becomes louder and Stiles wants more.. he wants everything again.. wants to see what it’s like without the chains both in place.

 

Arching his back he lets his hands slide from Derek’s hair to rest on his shoulders and grips them tight.  His body bows back and away from Derek’s.. their groins press together tightly and Stiles is very aware that he’s exposing the long line of his torso up to his throat and even then he tips his head further back so it’s on complete display for his wolf.

 

The rumble is louder, darker and heated with an intensity which has Stiles opening his eyes to the barest slits possible and he can see Derek looking at his throat and licking his lips revealing that his fangs have dropped. 

 

“Stiles.. fuck I need to mark you.. need to claim you..”  He rasps, his eyes never leaving what must be where his pulse throbs so hard and fast in his throat.

 

Stiles lets go of Derek’s shoulders and the wolf has him in an instant, not letting him fall.. not that he doubted.  He lets his thighs press into the stool and Derek’s hands hold him, one low on his back the other between his shoulder blades.

 

“Where do you want to bite me Derek?  Here..”  He points to low on his lightly defined abdomen right above his pubic hair.  “Or here?”  Stiles points to high on his hipbone.  Derek’s hands on his back clutch at him tighter and tighter.

 

“Above my heart maybe?”  He presses his palm flat to his pec and hisses a breath out as his fingernails lightly scrape over his nipple.  Derek’s rumbling is getting so loud that Stiles can barely hear himself speak.

 

“Stiles.”  Derek warns hotly, his fangs snapping together.

 

“What about where your Uncle wanted to give me the bite?”  Stiles lifts his arm and sees Derek’s red burning eyes follow the movement of his other hand stroking down the length of his inner forearm as he growls wildly at the mention of his crazy relative.  Goosebumps visibly pop out as Stiles’ fingers pass over the sensitive skin.

 

“Or what about here Derek?”  He places his hands on opposing shoulders and slowly drags them over his collarbones when they meet in the middle he strokes up the long lines of his throat, long slender fingers brushing over the taut cords of his neck.

 

Derek snaps.  He drags Stiles in close, one hand tangled in his hair, tugging it back so that smooth line of his throat is revealed and he nuzzles, licks and laves it with long sweeping stripes of his tongue before he looks into Stiles’ eyes.  “You’ve opened the door Stiles.. there’s no closing it.  I’ll never let you go.”

 

With fangs fully extended Derek bites into the muscle and tendon of where shoulder meets neck.  Stiles howls as if he’s the wolf.. it hurts.. it fucking hurts.  Then adrenalin kicks in as Derek lets go and starts to probe with his tongue that spot repeatedly.  Licking and sucking on it till his shoulder feels like just one big throbbing ache.

 

“I’m sorry Stiles I can’t take your pain away.. not for this.  It might interfere with the marking.”  Derek presses burning kisses over his face.  The satisfaction that burns in his eyes isn’t lost on Stiles and he can’t help but roll his eyes at his wolf.

 

“You are so enjoying this.. you ass.”

 

“Of course I am.. you’re mine now.  Everyone’s going to know that we belong together.”  The proud smirk that crosses his face makes Stiles’ heart feel lighter.  They’ve got a lot of work to do he doesn’t doubt it.. they’ve both got ‘issues’ as Derek likes to call them and he would certainly feel better if Derek spoke to someone professionally about what happened to him.  At the moment he seems to be okay.. but Stiles doesn’t want to risk it.  His Dad probably would have contacts for something like that for survivors.  Because that’s what they both are.. not victims, but survivors.

 

“Derek take me to bed and fuck me.”  He can see the instant his words register on his wolf when he freezes.  His whole body stiffens and the look in his eyes when theirs meet is scorching.  He drags in a slow steady breath.

 

“We probably shouldn’t.. you’ll be sore tomorrow.” 

 

“I’m sore now and I still want to..”  His cock is hard and aching and he presses it into Derek’s thigh, letting him feel the strength of it.  He rolls his hips and Derek’s picking him up and striding to the bed.

 

He gently lowers Stiles down onto the bed and quickly strips off his track pants before lying on top of Stiles.  It’s heaven feeling Derek’s body above his.. in between his thighs, his thick heavy cock pressing into his.  Then Derek’s mouth is on his and these are slow biting kisses that nip at his lips making him groan, that suck on his tongue and make him sigh.  Suckling, sweet and tender kisses that burn with an intensity that leaves him gasping.

 

Stiles’ arms wrap around Derek’s wide shoulders and he drags his fingertips over where he guesses Derek’s tattoo is, delights in feeling the older man shiver at his touch. He can feel his wolf has slipped his arms either side of his body dipping under to curl his fingers back over his shoulders, anchoring him locking him into place.  Readying him for his thrusts. 

 

“God Stiles you feel so good.. I can’t believe you’re here with me.  That you’re mine.”  Derek kisses him on his mouth, on his chin.. cheeks, eyes wherever he can reach.. all different types.  Long slow lingering ones on his mouth with a delicate flickering tongue licking over his lips, open mouthed wet and licking ones along his jawline and travelling down the tendon of his neck to noisy little smacking ones that he peppers over his eyebrows and cheekbones.  Stiles can only writhe under him.. under this torment, feeling the heavy muscled body over his.  Their cocks leak pre-come and it spreads and smears all over his belly and he can feel the way their cocks glide through it so slick and smooth against the hot skin of their abdomens.  The friction makes him cry out.

 

“Derek..”  He feels and sounds frantic.

 

“What do you want baby?  Want me to fuck you?  Put my hard cock in your tight little ass?”  Derek grinds the words out as he continues to nip and bite at Stiles’ mouth.

 

“Yes.. yes..”  His nipples are on fire, the drag and pull of Derek’s pecs rubbing against them has him dropping his hands from Derek’s neck and shoulders down the small of the wolf’s back to his ass.  Stiles cups each cheek and squeezes as he simultaneously pushes down, hearing Derek’s growling hungry moan has him responding in kind and he pushes and squeezes again and again until Derek’s thrusting against him in a steady rhythm that leaves Stiles shaking and light headed.

 

“Fuck me Derek.. I need you please.. love me like I need you to..”  Stiles bucks up against Derek’s hips and the wolf shudders over him.

 

“God Stiles.. that’s it.. that’s fucking it..”  Derek surges forward in a flurry of motion and before Stiles knows what’s happening he finds he’s been turned over and is face down into the clean cotton sheets of Derek’s bed.  They smell like Derek and Stiles feels his cock pulse at the knowledge that soon it’s going to smell like both of them..  them and their come.

 

Derek spreads his legs and settles one thigh between them the other one draped over and trapping Stiles’ right leg, propping himself up with one hand Derek runs his fingers over Stiles’ hole.  Stiles whimpers it’s still sensitive, in a good way like the nerve endings just need one little push to ignite all over again.

 

“It’s still puffy and wet I can feel it Stiles.. can see it.”  Stiles can feel Derek’s fingers push into him and he’s surprised at how easily he swallows two of them up.  Derek drags them back and forth stroking over that spot in him and Stiles feels electrified.. his body pulsing and jerking at the sensation.

 

“Can’t put another finger in or you’ll be coming.. and I want you to come around my cock.. want you to fucking squeeze me.”  Burning heat scalds Stiles’ face as he listens to the guttural words that his wolf is saying.. he’s so turned on right now he’s ready to implode.

 

Derek puts his cock against Stiles’ hole and pushes.  “You okay baby?”  He grunts as Stiles’ entrance traps the head and tightens around it unmercifully.. well it feels unmerciful to Stiles because he just wants that cock inside him so he can start milking it with his ass.. drain his wolf dry.

 

“Fuck yes..”

 

Derek’s above him and thrusting into his hole in one long stretching push and Stiles realises he’s spoken those private thoughts aloud and that Derek’s determined that he live up to his promise of milking him dry.

 

Derek nips at his shoulders and Stiles turns his head to look back over it and it’s enough that with each rolling thrust of Derek’s hips their faces are so close that they can kiss.  Licking into each other’s mouths and sucking, pulling tugs on each other’s lips.  Derek’s arms slide under Stiles’ armpits and he grabs his hands, their fingers slide together gripping on tight.  The soft sighs and harsh groans echo around them filling the loft space with the sounds of their pleasure.

 

From this angle flat to the bed each shuddering push brushes over his prostate and has his dick jerking underneath him.  Stiles finds he’s balanced on the precarious line between rubbing his aching cock against the cotton sheets and pushing back into the fat cock that’s relentlessly thrusting into his ass.  He wants more and starts pushing back harder, demanding that Derek give him more.

 

“Come on Derek.. give it to me.. make me feel it.”

 

The thrusts get harder and Stiles feels Derek blanket him with his body.  He can feel every straining muscle in the wolf’s body, every sweat slick inch of skin sliding over his and he’s almost positive that his skin is actively soaking up Derek’s scent and incorporating it with his.  The silver key and chain feel cool against his back and it’s almost a relief in the sea of heat that Derek’s fucking scorches him with.  Derek untangles his fingers from Stiles’ and moves his hands and he’s gripping Stiles’ wrists tighter and more securely than any set of cuffs.  He’s pinned down and he loves it.. loves being held in place by the wolf.. feels safe with him wrapped around him.

 

Derek turns his head slightly and lays his mouth right over his claim mark and bites down with blunt human teeth and the exquisite pain pleasure of it rockets through his nervous system and he bucks and heaves with the intensity.

 

“Please touch me.. touch my cock Derek.. God damn it..”  Stiles can hear a wicked laugh in his ear before it’s nipped gently at the rim.

 

“Come on baby.. you can come on just my cock can’t you?”  Derek whispers as he deliberately changes the angle of his thrusts and he’s no longer brushing that thick shaft over the sensitive spot deep inside Stiles.. he’s stabbing into it.  Tapping against it over and over.. and Stiles’ cock is receiving the message just fine that no he doesn’t need any direct stimulation because he’s going to come.. can feel it building and building.

 

“I’m gonna come.. fuck Derek please let me come.. let me come..”  Stiles wails loud and out of control.

 

“Come for me like a good boy.”  Derek growls and Stiles’ brain shatters.. he’s a Pavlovian dog.. he’s so conditioned when he hears the praise that Derek gives him that he knows it equals pure pleasure and he’s pulsing his orgasm into the cotton sheets underneath him.  Nearly crying at the intensity as his cock pulses and squeezes every last drop out of him.

 

“Fuck.. so good for me Stiles.. I’m gonna come.. gonna come hard.”  Stiles fully expects Derek to pump his load into his ass again and welcomes it, but his wolf has other ideas and Stiles moans as Derek pulls out of him and flips him easily over with his werewolf strength and proceeds to jack his long thick cock above him.  His eyes go wide as the man he loves starts with a grumbling roar which bursts into a long howl that echoes around the loft, making the windows rattle in their frames, as thick hot stripes of come spurt out of the tip of his dick. 

 

Derek’s marking him with his come, from his still twitching cock lying on his belly, over his torso to spatter hotly against his chin and lips and everything in between. 

 

Derek collapses onto one arm, keeping himself upright while his head hangs low and his breathing is so hard and fast his chest looks like an old blacksmith’s bellows heaving.  The other hand still holds his cock and he strokes down with tight fingers squeezing out every last bit of his come so he can deposit it onto Stiles’ body.  He sits back on his knees and the look on his face is so very pleased and satisfied that Stiles can’t help the chuckle that slips out.  Seeing his wolf quirk an eyebrow at him in curiosity Stiles shrugs.

 

“I take it that this..”  He slides his tongue over come-stained lips.  “.. is part of some claiming or marking of territory ritual for you.”

 

Derek smiles and nods, Stiles can see his chest literally swell with pride as he looks over his handiwork.  Stiles rolls his eyes at his preening wolf and before he can move away he lurches upwards and wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and rubs his glistening torso against Derek’s. 

 

The rumbling growl of arousal that Derek makes has Stiles’ smirk quickly disappearing.

 

“Seriously Derek.  This trips your switch.. floats your boat.. getting our jizz all over..”  He pauses as he thinks about it and what all that fragrant come dripping down their bodies would smell like to a horny werewolf.  “Never mind I get it.”

 

“You’re explaining this to Scott though, cause I’m guessing even with a shower this is set pretty deep.”  Yes, he mentally punches the air in victory over getting out of that uncomfortable as all fuck conversation.

 

“That’s okay.”  Derek says as he deliberately rubs his chest against Stiles come-coated one and leans down and presses his mouth to Stiles’.  “I’ll tell him the truth.”

 

“The truth?”  Stiles eyes go wide as he considers exactly what Derek means.  “That we love each other.”

 

Derek nods.  “That we’re like a lock and a key.. we’re made for each other.”

 

“Aww.. that’s really sappy you know.”  Stiles can’t resist the sarcasm even as he feels his chest go tight, because it means so much to hear Derek say that they are together like that.

 

“I know.. and you love it.”  Derek pushes his tongue against Stiles’ lips demanding entry and as Stiles embraces the wolf and feels that key press into him through a thick layer of jizz, he concedes that his wolf knows him too well, because he does love it.

 

He pushes at Derek’s chest and reluctantly releases him from his kiss.  When he moves to get off the bed Derek lunges and grabs his ankle.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?”  He rumbles playfully.

 

“I need a shower or I’m going to crust over with all this jizz on me and I think my chain is still in the bathroom too and I’d like to put it on.”  Stiles says watching him closely wondering if he’s pushing his wolf too hard.

 

The flare of red in his eyes quickly assures him that no he’s definitely not.  He starts to walk away from the bed.

 

“Stiles..”  He stops to look back at where his wolf is lying across the bed watching him.  “Once the chain goes on, I’d like you to go into the shower recess get down on your knees.. forehead touching the floor.  I want you to spread open your ass cheeks with both hands so the first thing I see when I walk in the bathroom is your red, puffy hole.  You’re to wait for me in that position.  Is that okay?”

 

Stiles can’t speak his mouth is suddenly drier than the fucking Sahara and he tries to swallow to lubricate it but nothing happens.  In the end all he can do is nod ‘yes’ that is so fucking okay as he turns to walk to the bathroom.

 

“And Stiles..”  Derek’s voice is even more gruff now.  “I love you.”

 

Stiles runs back to the bed and throws himself into the other man’s arms and kisses him with an intensity that burns.  Lips part and tongues plunge wildly, recklessly into each other’s mouths while hands squeeze and stroke over swollen flesh, fingers sliding into hidden crevices.

 

Stiles pulls away breathlessly as Derek growls in frustration and hurries towards the bathroom throwing over his shoulder.

 

“I love you too.. don’t keep me waiting.”

 

 

Derek lies there mentally counting down the minutes as he plays with the key that lies on his chest.  He holds it up and the moonlight makes it shine brightly even covered in come.  He climbs off the bed and starts to walk to the kitchen his cock is hard and swollen.. again.  A condition he’s become used to around Stiles.  The feel of it slapping up into his belly as he walks is so good he has to stifle the moan that wants to come out.  He grabs a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge for Stiles to rehydrate himself with even as he drinks one down himself.

 

When he walks into the bathroom the sight that greets his eyes has beads of pre-come pulsing out of the slit of his suddenly throbbing cock. 

 

“Stiles you are so good for me.. my good boy.”  The whimper he hears in response is music to his ears and he takes two steps forwards..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truly disturbing stuff from Kate here, starting with the non-con use of drugs to stupify a teenage boy, to bind him and coerce him into various sex acts including pegging. Torture including beating with hands and a blackjack. Finally knifeplay including cutting and genital mutilation which leaves the scar on Derek's cock. Sorry guys, there is a happy ending though (both sorts). :D


End file.
